Hope
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: LorneKeller preship. Stranded offworld Evan and Jen begin to realize their friendship might be leading to something more.
1. Chapter 1

This was written as a holiday gift for Nika and as a thank you for her wonderful story Containment. Evan and Jen aren't my usual pairing but thought you guys might enjoy it purely as an Evan fic. :) This should be about six chapters

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Timeline: After Identity

Bullets flew from Major Evan Lorne's P90 as he ducked behind a couple of pine trees. His radio crackled and jumped with voices from his team.  
Lorne looked once more at the group of black market pirates that had cut him and Dr. Keller off from the rest of the team and the gate and swore.

There was no way they were all getting to the gate.  
Not in one piece anyway.

"So what's the plan?"Jennifer asked in a more calm voice than she felt.

An green energy blast bit the bark of the tree inches from Evan's left cheek. He squeezed off a few more shots in return before ducking back down.

"Need to draw their attention."

Jennifer's hazel eyes widened. "I think their attention is already drawn."

More blasts hit the tree and Evan could smell burning wood. "We need backup and the only way we're getting it is if Matthews or Conners can get through the gate."

Jennifer swallowed hard as she glanced at her best friend. "Just tell me what to do."

Despite everything Evan grinned. "Stay put."

"Evan….."

"This day's already shot to hell, Jen….no offense but I don't need your luck spreading to everybody else."

"Funny."

His blue gaze flickered over to her. "I mean it, Jen."

Jennifer looked back at the group of pirates. "Okay."

"No matter what happens."Evan ordered her as he keyed his earpiece. "Matthews, as soon as I give word make a break for the gate."

"Sir…..all due respect I think we can take them."

"We're doing so well now aren't we?"Evan retorted as he ducked another blast. "There's twelve of them to our three and they know this planet a hell of a lot better. Once I get them distracted get back to the gate."

"Understood."Matthews replied ending the conversation.

Evan took a deep breathe before diving out from the cover of the trees. He fired another round at the pirates before taking a flash grenade out of his pocket. He activated it and flung it into the center of the enemy.

The flash grenade wouldn't cause much damage but it'd have the desired affect. As Evan landed hard on his left shoulder he scrambled for a clump of trees several yards away from Jen's hiding spot.

Evan wished he'd had more on him as far as ammunition but there hadn't been any threat when they gated. The research mission had went well and it was only when they had gotten back to the area of the gate that they'd stumbled upon a group of pirates that had decided to make camp.  
Dr. Terry Sheldon had been the first casualty the biologist too stunned to move fast enough.

Evan had his team try to flank the pirates split their attention……so they could even the numbers…..that plan hadn't worked and they'd only been pinned down more.

Evan swore as his current plan worked too well and rapid energy blasts ricocheted off the tree he was behind. Evan peeked around and saw Connners had reached the DHD and was laying in a dialing sequence.

/One more diversion./Evan thought as he fired off a few more rounds and took out his last flash grenade.

He activated it and flung it at the closest group.

The pirates scattered and retreated to the trees around the clearing.

Evan saw two look back at the gate and Matthews took out one of them. Evan saw half the chevrons were activated. He moved away from the tree and ran to the next cluster of pines and squeezed off several more rounds. One pirate went down, one clutched his left arm.

Evan had almost made it to his next cover spot when he felt a searing heat along his collar bone. He collapsed to the ground with a curse. He lost his hold on his weapon and it clattered to the ground next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Timeline: After Identity

Evan fought to ignore the pain as more energy blasts rained over him. He grabbed his P90 and half ran half dove the rest of the way to the cluster of pines.  
As Evan fired another wave of bullets he saw Matthews and Conners slip through the gate.

Unfortunately that only seemed to anger the mercenaries.  
Apparently they didn't like losing two potential hostages.

Lorne checked the amount of ammunition his P90 had left and fired at the trio of men closest to him. They were in amongst the next cluster of trees.  
With his injury Evan's aim was more off than he thought. He got one pirate in the chest and the other in the hand.

Evan caught his breathe and slid back down the tree. Energy blasts ricocheted and burned against the trunk.  
With the weapons fire hitting so close Evan could barely hear Jennifer's voice over the comlink.

"Evan, talk to me…..how badly are you hit?"

"Just a graze, Doc."Evan replied through gritted teeth as he hefted his weapon once more.

"Didn't look like that to me."

"I'm not going to be able to hold them off much longer."Evan stated as he squeezed the trigger of the P90 once more. "I'm going to work my way back to you. Lorne out."

Evan calculated his remaining ammunition and didn't like the number or the odds he came up with.  
He definitely didn't have enough rounds left to hold out until Sheppard got there.

As he went to make a run back toward Jennifer, Evan realized the barrage of energy blasts had stopped.

The forest was silent.

"Evan."Jennifer's frightened whisper caught his attention. "We've got trouble."

"More than we had already?"Evan deadpanned as he looked into the clearing and wished he hadn't.

A male pirate with blond hair and a ugly scar down his left cheek stood in the center of the clearing. In his raised right hand the pirate clutched an all too familiar red crystal.

"Aw hell."Evan whispered as he rocked back on his heels.

So much for Sheppard flying in with drones blazing.

"Military man…..looks like your rescue won't be comin' for a long time. No one trespasses on our planet."

Evan tightened his grip on the P90. He had to get Jen to safety…..some how some way he had to sneak her out before they circled around.

The pirate laughed at Evan's silence.

"We may be willing to bargain…..sell the woman to us and we may spare your life."

Evan's blue eyes narrowed sharply as he raised his gun and fired.

The bullets took out one of the pirates comrades who had made the ill timed decision to join his boss in the clearing.

Evan keyed his radio and spoke in a heightened whisper. "Jen, there's a small mountain range about five klicks south. Follow the river you'll find it."

"I'm not leaving you."

"That's an order….go."

Having her safe was the only thing that mattered to him right now.  
Not his life….

"Technically….."

"Jen…."

"There's gotta be another way….."

"I'm all ears…."

"Strength in numbers, Evan."Jennifer replied quietly as she inched herself away from the trees that had been her cover. "Nothing good ever happens when we split up."

Evan swore silently…..she had a point. His mind frantically tried to come up with a plan but the heat that had been radiating from his collar bone had faded into a sharp pain. He tried to breathe through it and focus but his thoughts were becoming fuzzy.

The blond pirate lazily tossed a white hand gun from one hand to another. "Military man….that was not a wise move…..we'll take the woman one way or another….you mean nothing to us."

Evan knew the man was stalling….baiting…..that meant the others were nearer to closing them in.  
If they sat here they were dead.

Evan drew on the last strength he had and ran to where Jen was hiding. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was draw their attention to where she was. But he was out of ideas…..they needed to regroup…..to plan.  
The only way they could do that was out of this forest.

"Jen."Evan called. "I'm coming toward you…..start towards the river. Go now…no arguments."

"You better be right behind me."Jennifer replied as she moved through the trees her wide hazel eyes watching every shadow for movement. "Or I'll turn myself in."

"Have I let you down yet?"Evan countered just as an energy blast bit the dirt inches from his feet.

Evan sprinted ignoring the protests of his body as he fired back. "If I'm not there in ten minutes keep going….follow the river."

Once at the river Jennifer's heart was pounding as she crouched behind a cluster of large rocks. She'd been on bad missions before…..but never without the gate. Never without a way home….okay Todd's hive ship crashing had been close but they'd been home.

Here it was just she and Evan and he was ten minutes over due.

The weapons fire had become faint and that worried Jennifer as she wiped her sweaty palms against her pants. That meant Evan was out of ammunition….or he'd been captured.  
Jennifer didn't want to believe the alternative that he'd been killed.  
He'd become too much an integral part of her life…..best friend….adoptive older brother…..  
The thought of losing him made her soul constrict painfully.  
He was family…..

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her left arm causing Jennifer to whirl with a startled scream.

"Just me."Evan commented as he moved her farther down the rocks.

"What happened?"Jennifer asked as she automatically took in his injuries….burned skin by the collar bone….cuts on his forehead and neck.

"Had to double back to lose them."Evan whispered as he took her hand. "Come on….I want to get as far as we can before it gets dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Identity

"What the hell do you mean it's blocked?!"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard demanded as he stood in the gate room. P90 slung over his shoulder.

The rest of his team plus SGA-4 and five, plus the remainder of SGA-2 stood behind him. All armed, geared up and ready to go.  
SGA-7 was standing by in the jumper bay until they could assess the situation on the ground.

Doctor Rodney McKay held his ground as he stood in front of the gate a tablet in one hand.

"Just what I said….something's wrong on their end….can't get a lock. Seventh chevron isn't activating"

"Think the DHD got damaged after we left?"Matthews asked tightly hating the fact that they left their C.O behind.

"Definitely a possibility."Rodney replied as his fingers flew over the screen analyzing the recent data.

"Was there any sign of a secondary gate?"Sheppard asked as he turned to face Matthews. "We could gate in that way."

Matthews shook his head defeatedly. "Not that we saw, Sir."

"There isn't one."Rodney confirmed. "I'm not showing any energy spikes."

"There's another option, Colonel."Richard Woosley stated quietly as he approached. "The Daedalus is currently enroute on a scheduled supply run."

"We could take jumpers and meet them."Sheppard suggested following Woosley's thinking.

Woosley nodded. "I'll alert Colonel Caldwell….you have a go."

As Sheppard turned and motioned for everyone to head to the jumperbay he could only hope they weren't already too late.

*********

They didn't make it to the mountains.  
A bend in the river had revealed shelter.

A tiny clearing sheltered by towering black rocks and several pine trees.  
It was more of an alcove really.  
Barely big enough for two people.

After making sure it was clear of any pirates Evan slumped to the ground against one of the rocks. They were flat and glassy almost lava like.  
His adrenaline had long since worn off.

"Let me see."Jennifer prompted gently as she knelt next to him placing her pack on the ground.

Evan shook his head. "Just a graze…..need to catch my breath for a minute that's all."

"Take off your shirt, Major."Jennifer ordered as she got the supplies she needed out of her pack.

The pain won over any further protests and Evan began to shrug out of his jacket. He barely got his left arm out before a wave of dizziness washed over him. Evan closed his eyes for a moment until it passed.

"Dizzy?"Jennifer guessed as she lifted his right arm and gently disentangled it from the jacket.

"Yeah."Evan admitted as he opened his eyes to find her face inches from his. He swallowed hard…..lately whenever they were close there seemed to be a spark. He hadn't been able to tell if she felt it too so he hadn't mentioned it.  
Tried to shove it to the background…..tried to not let it interfere.  
But here….potentially stranded……it was damn difficult.

"Just take it easy, Evan. You don't have to be super macho all the time."

Despite everything Evan's right eyebrow shot up and his lips quirked. "Super macho?"

Jennifer returned his smile as she finally managed to get what was left of his shirt up and over his head.

As she did it took all of Jennifer's training to school her expression.  
To not take a sharp intake of breathe as saw the battered and burned skin that ran the length of his collar bone. It was red and blistered and almost had a wet look.  
Not as bad as she had feared.  
But she knew it was painful and she wished she had more with her to give him.

"You were lucky."Jennifer stated softly as she took the gauze and bandages and other items and began to treat and dress the wound.

Evan gritted his teeth as a sharp pain shot through the affected area at her touch. Intense enough to make his breathing labored or maybe that was the feel of her soft hands on his skin.  
/Focus, Lorne./Evan ordered himself. /She's your friend, a colleague that's it. She's counting on you to get home./

"You okay?"Jennifer asked as she met his intense gaze.

She'd always loved his eyes…blue like the ocean. The way they were looking at her now made her heart rate increase.  
Made her keenly aware of what area of his body that her hands were on.  
Not that it was her first naked male chest……but for the first time okay she'd be lying if it was the first time she'd looked at his taunt muscles…….

Jennifer felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she looked quickly down at the bandages.  
/Not very professional, Jennifer./She chided herself as she continued to work. /He's your best friend….probably doesn't think of you more than a little sister…../

A gentle hand on her left cheek caused Jennifer to look up. A rapid series of emotions flickered across Evan's face…..too fast for Jennifer to read…..

"Jen?"Evan called his throat suddenly tight.  
This was so not the time to do what he was thinking…..he'd probably be disciplined six ways from Sunday…..

Jennifer found she couldn't speak.

"We'll be okay."Evan promised as he inched himself closer.

Jennifer nodded as she found her body responding to his. The gauze fell from her hands.  
She couldn't believe this was happening….

Tentatively Evan's lips captured hers allowing her the escape if she wanted it. To his pleasant surprise she responded deepening the kiss.  
Evan closed his eyes and used his good arm to draw her closer revealing in her scent….the light smell of roses…..shampoo he guessed….  
Her small body pressed against his nearly drove Evan mad…..he wanted to explore more of her….every inch…..

Jennifer moaned as she felt her hands play across his chest careful of the blast wound. She was becoming more and more incapable of coherent thought….Evan consumed all her senses.

Evan felt his heart slam against his ribcage as he intensified the kiss allowing his tongue to find hers. Letting his hand slide up her back and into her hair.

An energy blast bursting against the rock above caused Evan and Jennifer to jump apart. With a startled squeak Jennifer moved off of Evan.

Evan cursed and scrambled to his feet grabbing his weapon. He hefted it and fired off a round into the trees. His free hand searched back for Jennifer's. She linked hands after grabbing their things.

"They're not going to give up, Evan."Jennifer commented trying to hide her fear as they ran along the river ducking among trees.

Evan squeezed her hand reassuredly "We've encountered worse than these idiots….come on….this way."

Jennifer followed wishing she had his faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for the great response to this one. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Identity

As soon as the bay doors closed behind the jumpers Caldwell ordered a hyperspace window opened.

Sheppard stood from the pilot seat as Caldwell's voice rumbled over the com. "Forgoing any catastrophes along the way we should be at MX-4547 in approximately six hours."

"Thanks for the lift."John replied as he met Teyla's concerned gaze across the jumper.

"Anytime. Dinner's about to be served in the Mess if anybody's interested."Caldwell offered.

"Acknowledged, Colonel."John stated as he glanced at Rodney who had already scrambled from the co-pilot seat. "I think most of us will take you up on that. Sheppard out."

"We will find them, John."Teyla promised softly after everyone else had filed out of the jumper.

John sighed it'd been a long couple of months and to have a sudden rescue mission on top of it was draining but par for the course in Pegasus.

"I know."Sheppard said quietly as he led the way out into the ship bay. "It's just Keller's luck that worries me. A lot can happen in six hours."

*********

Jennifer stumbled as her foot snagged on a tree root and nearly landed flat on her face. Evan caught her right arm at the last minute and pulled her upright.

"You okay?"Evan asked as they continued to run keeping to the river but about twenty yards from it on the right side.

"Yeah,thanks."Jennifer replied not missing the fact that his hand lingered a bit longer than necessary on her arm before letting go.

Evan nodded as a cold wind whipped off the river. He was glad he'd taken the few seconds to get into his jacket….painful as that was. The shirt torn and useless they'd left behind.

An energy blast hit the tree just above Jennifer's head and to the left causing her to duck awkwardly and collide with Evan.

Evan steadied her before turning and returning fire using a few more of the remaining precious bullets.

That shot had been close…..too close.  
They had to lose these clowns….they couldn't run all night.

Evan studied the terrain ahead of them the trees were starting to thin….not good.  
However there was a narrow bend in the river they might be able to cross and double back….find shelter for the night.

"Jen….twenty feet ahead we're going to swim across."

Jennifer looked to the point in the river he was mentioning and frowned. It looked narrow enough from here but the river was hardly a swift moving creek.  
It wasn't the Mississippi but it was large enough where any attempt at crossing would make them vulnerable.  
Not to mention Evan's injury would make it difficult for him to swim…..

"Evan……"

"I know it's not the greatest idea."Evan countered as they slowed their pace a bit as they reached the river bend. "They know this area better than us……they've figured we're heading to the mountains for shelter…..more of a chance for them to corner us there. If we swim across we can double back and find a place to camp for the night….it's all we got right now."

Jennifer glanced at the dark churning water. The wind making small whitecaps on the water. She looked over at the other bank what had looked narrow and manageable from their previous spot now looked more daunting.  
The area in question appeared to be at least a car length and a half.

"Evan, maybe there's another spot farther down."

Lorne looked across then down the river where it widened and disappeared into some rapids.

"Doesn't look like it."Evan replied as he turned toward her and extended his good arm. "You trust me?"

Jennifer smiled briefly. "Always."

Evan squeezed her hand before leading them into the water. He fought down a gasp as the cold liquid lashed against his chest settling just below the bandage.  
He felt Jen's hand disappear from his as the water got deeper forcing their feet from the ground.  
Evan moved back allowing Jennifer to swim ahead. The current was stronger than he had anticipated and he wanted to be behind her just in case.

They were over half way across when Jennifer's startled scream reached him and the current snatched her away.

"Jen!"Evan called as he reached for her their fingers brushing.

Her wide hazel eyes met his and with a surge of adrenaline Evan lunged forward and snagged her left wrist pulling her back.  
Evan's injured collar bone and shoulder screamed in protest fiery pain igniting every nerve ending.  
But he ignored it and shoved it down fighting the current until she was back with him.

"You okay?"Evan asked raising his voice over the rushing water.

Coughing Jennifer nodded.

"We're almost there….just a little further."Evan urged as Jennifer turned her body back in the direction of the river bank.

If possible the water seemed to grown colder the farther they swam. The wind bit and tore at their exposed skin.  
Finally Evan's hand landed on the redish dirt and he placed his other arm around Jennifer's waist pulling her up. Inch by inch they climbed out of the water and onto solid flat ground.

Both collapsed onto their stomachs breathing heavily and coughing from the cold.

"I gotta get another job."Jennifer muttered as she slowly eased herself out of the dirt earning a grin from Lorne.

"What and miss all this fun?"Evan asked as he extended a hand towards her.

Despite everything Jennifer grinned. "You have an odd definition of fun,Evan."

Evan sat up with a wince. "A swim with a beautiful woman…..nothing odd about that."

Jennifer blushed and then glanced at his now ruined bandage….part of the tape was starting to come off leaving the wound exposed.

She moved forward one hand on her pack that she'd somehow managed to wrestle from the river's current and keep with her. She was grateful that it was waterproof.

"I need to change that bandage."Jennifer began as she reached for him.

Evan captured her hand before it reached him and pulled them both to their feet. "We're too exposed here….need to keep moving. Let's go."

Jennifer slung her pack over her right shoulder and they once again disappeared into the pines.

********

John pushed the food around his plate with his fork. He'd gotten two bites past the knot in his stomach before giving up.

He set the fork aside and pushed the plate away.

Teyla looked across the table at him as she took a sip of water. "Is yours not good?"

"It's fine."Sheppard replied as his gaze drifted to the window. More than anything he hated being idle….especially when part of his family was in trouble.

Teyla gently placed a hand briefly across his.

John smiled at her briefly before retracting his hand and leaning back in his chair.

"Major Lorne is….."Teyla began but John cut her off.

"If anybody can get out of this, Lorne can."Sheppard agreed quietly. "There's just so many odds somebody can go against before things go bad."

"Not all of our missions end badly, John."

John raised an eyebrow.

Teyla smiled. "Close yes, but not badly."

John shook his head with a barely concealed snort.

Teyla pushed the plate back towards John. "Eat."

John reluctantly picked his fork up as he sent his friend a mock glare. "Doesn't Torren keep you occupied enough with the mothering stuff?"

Teyla laughed as she returned her attention to her own meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for the reviews :) This story is becoming longer than I intended it but something tells me you guys won't mind G

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Identity

It was well past nightfall by the time Evan and Jennifer found shelter in a small grove of trees that backed up to a grassy hill.  
They were both shivering and soaked to the core.

"Stay here."Evan ordered quietly as Jennifer halted near the curve of the hill.

For once Lorne wished McKay was with them…..he'd give anything for a life signs detector unfortunately it'd gone through the gate with Conners. If they had it they might be able to get a little rest tonight knowing how far away the mercenaries were.  
Tonight he'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

Once Evan was sure the perimeter around them was clear he walked back to Jennifer. At her wide questioning eyes he nodded.

"We're clear….."Lorne reported as he gathered a few pieces of wood. With how wet they were they'd have to risk a fire. "For now anyway."

"W-we're going to need to get warm."Jennifer stated through chattering teeth. Her hands were shaking as she opened her pack and began to dig through.

Good news was there was a dry blanket…..bad news there was only one….Evan had lost his pack in the initial fire fight.  
But one was better than nothing.  
Jennifer pulled the blanket out knowing she had to get Evan warm. Hypothermia was dangerous on any level but combined with a burn injury she didn't want his immune system compromised.  
If he got sick now with them being cut off from Atlantis…..

Jennifer shivered at the thought especially as she looked at her rapidly depleting medical supplies.

She pulled out some fresh gauze and tape, a few aspirin and a bottle of water. Jennifer knew the aspirin wouldn't even make a dent but it was all she had. It'd been a research mission not a medical mission no reason to bring anything but her normal pack.

"Jen."Evan called as he sat down next to her placing the firewood aside. He scooted towards her seeing her frantic movements. He gently captured her hands in his forcing her to look at him. "Hey….we're okay….we'll get home."

Jennifer met his gaze for a moment then nodded. "I know i-it's just…."

Evan knew she was trying hard to put on a brave front. He also knew how much she'd been through…..  
Her hands felt like ice he began to rub them in his to get blood flowing back into them.

At his touch Jennifer felt a warmth flow through her that had nothing to do with the actual movement. After a few minutes Jennifer withdrew her hands a fresh blush crossing her face.

"Thanks…..here put this on while I change the dressing."

Lorne shook his head. "I'll get a fire going soon….you take it."

Jennifer smiled at the chivalry. "Doctor's orders….need the area dry."

Evan gingerly took off his drenched jacket. The water had numbed the pain but now it seemed to be surfacing full force with each movement he took.

Once his jacket was off Jennifer forced herself to act professionally. Just because they had shared a kiss didn't mean she had to start acting like a teenager. She handed him the blanket first which he draped over his shoulders and then the aspirin and bottled water.

"I'm sorry it's the only pain meds I have."Jennifer explained as he took the aspirin from her.

"It'll help."Evan promised her as he swallowed the medicine. He took another sip of the water and then put the cap back on it knowing they'd have to ration. He leaned back against the hill fighting to keep his eyes open.

Jennifer quickly changed the bandage then pulled the blanket tighter around Evan. "Get some rest."

Evan shook his head as he pushed himself forward and reached for the firewood. "We need to get a fire going…..I don't want to risk drawing them to us but we need to get warm."

Jennifer took the wood from him. "I'll do it…..you rest."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Jen…."

"What you don't think the others never taught me how to build a fire?"

Evan shook his head. "No…."

"Relax my luck hasn't applied to fires yet."

"Jen…."

"Yeah?"Jennifer asked not looking up from her task as she assembled the wood. She moved to her pack and pulled out a pack of matches.

"You're not a jinx."Evan replied quietly.

Jennifer smiled briefly. "Glad somebody thinks so."

"I think McKay gets in more trouble than you."

"Rodney would probably debate that."

She finished the rest of her task in silence. After three tries she had enough of a flame going that she felt she could safely leave it without it going out.

As the fire crackled Jennifer held her hands in front of it for several minutes absorbing its warmth.  
She looked up at the unfamiliar stars wondering if they'd ever hear Atlantis's ocean again. Wondered if they'd ever see the beautiful cityscape again….  
Jennifer sighed and tried to force those thoughts down. She knew that John and Rodney were working on a rescue plan.  
She knew they'd figure out a way around the gate issue.

Jennifer also knew how far away they were from Atlantis…..how long it'd take for them to reach this planet without the gate.

An arm draped around her shoulders causing Jennifer to start. Evan gave her half the blanket and pulled her close.  
Not being able to help herself Jennifer melted into his embrace.

Evan turned her in his arms so she was facing him. He tenderly brushed a wet blonde strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Jennifer was mesmerized by his eyes. So much emotion conveyed there that it took her breathe away.

"Evan."Jennifer whispered wishing they knew what the immediate future held so they could take a chance on what was happening between them. Wished it hadn't taken a life or death situation to make them see it…..

Evan knew they were risking a lot. But if what he felt now lasted until they were back in the real world….or what passed for the real world he was more than willing to take a chance.  
More than willing to have her look at him every day like she was now.  
He knew he should be concentrating on getting them out of here.  
Concentrating on keeping guard…..he knew the pirates were more than likely just waiting for them to run out of supplies…..waiting for them to be vulnerable.

Having Jennifer in his arms…..having her soft skin against his was intoxicating. It took over his senses until he felt his head dropping towards hers.  
He saw her close her eyes as his lips hovered inches above hers giving Jennifer the chance to pull away if she wanted too.  
When she didn't pull away Evan gave in….letting his guard down and kissed her with everything he had.

Hoping that the kiss itself would tell her how important she was to him….how much a part of him she had become.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always for the reviews :) Sorry for the delay my muse has been wanting to write nothing but CSI:NY Gh ad to wrestle it back.

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Identity

The kiss made Jennifer woozy and her toes curl. The chemistry between them was almost palpable.  
She wanted to lose herself in him.  
For once in her life Jennifer let herself do what she wanted.

Evan groaned as their tongues met and danced. He gently lowered her to the ground being careful to keep the blanket around her.

He pulled off her wet jacket and tossed it aside.  
His pants and boots came next followed by her shirt, pants and boots.

Jennifer ran her hands along his chest savoring the feel of the muscles. She whimpered as he broke the kiss his mouth moving down the right side of her neck. Her fingernails dug into Evan's shoulder blades as his mouth dropped lower causing her to arch against him.

Despite everything coherent thought began to form once again bringing reality with it. Jennifer knew if they crossed this line tonight there would be no going back….she didn't know if either of them was truly ready for the consequences no matter how good this moment felt.

"Evan."Jennifer called softly as she placed a gentle hand on his chest pushing him back. It took her a full minute to catch her breathe. "We can't do this….."

Evan frowned as he got his labored breathing under control. He studied her face trying to read her expression. The sparkle that had been in her hazel eyes only minutes earlier was now gone replaced with worry.

"I thought you wanted this….."

Jennifer lightly touched Evan's right cheek. "I do Evan…..God I do…..I just don't want to lose us……you mean too much to me….."

Evan lowered himself to the ground and pulled her close wrapping the blanket around them. He nuzzled her neck as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"I don't want to lose us either, Jen."Evan said softly as they watched the fire. "But I think what it's become is stronger and worth the risk."

Jennifer turned in his arms and met Evan's gaze. Her rational mind was warring with her heart. It was battling with how good it felt to be in his arms…..

"Do you think it'll survive the real world…..if we get back?"

Evan nodded as he lightly caressed her face. He didn't know why he was so sure but he was….more than he'd ever been.

"Do you trust me?"Evan whispered as he lowered his mouth towards hers.

Jennifer smiled. "Always."

"This will work, Jen…..I can't picture you not in my life…..I want this…."

Jennifer melted into his kiss and finally let herself go…..letting the future take care of itself.

********

The blond mercenary smiled widely as he looked through a pair of night vision binoculars.

"Why are we waiting until morning?"A dark haired younger man next to him asked his gun poised. "Just kill them now and we can go about our business."

The blond lowered the binoculars and shook his head the wide smile never wavering. "Waiting will be much more fun, trust me, Leim…..they're not going anywhere without the gate……she means something to him…..we can use that…..we can play with them and then perhaps ransom them back to their people for a handsome sum…."

Leim lowered his weapon. "If you say so…..I still say it's more fun to shoot them."

"You need to broaden your horizons my friend. There are many more ways to torture a person than to simply threaten them with the end of their life."

************

Hours later and half asleep Evan found his fingers tracing the scar on Jennifer's right side.  
The one that had been left by the bullet when Jennifer and Neeva switched places.  
She'd nearly died twice that mission .....

Evan still remembered standing in the control room when they came back. Ronon carrying her still form the blood clearly visible on her uniform.  
He didn't learn the full story of what had happened until much later.  
But the fear of seeing Jen bleeding and all too still in Ronon's arms stayed with him for long after.

Revisited him every once in awhile in his nightmares.

Now as they lay entangled in each other's arms Evan vowed to do whatever he had to do to protect her.  
On this mission and whatever others lay ahead.

Evan had to believe they'd get out of this and get home.

They'd both seen too much….been through too much since arriving on Atlantis not to believe.

Jennifer could die a happy woman right there and then. She snuggled back farther against Evan relishing in the warmth.  
She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a wonderful man care so deeply for her.

She felt his fingers tracing her scar. Carson had done a fantastic job with it but it was still there….noticeable if you knew where to look.

Jennifer reached back and caught his hand in hers and squeezed it. Coherent thought began to return and she was starting to form a plan.  
One she knew he'd object to but they really didn't have a choice.  
No rescue was coming…..not for awhile.

"Ev…."Jennifer called quietly.

"Hmm…."Evan replied as he nuzzled her neck causing Jennifer to shiver.

Jennifer turned in his arms careful of the bandage. She trailed a finger lightly across his chest.

"I've been thinking…..tomorrow…..I'm going to turn myself in….."

"Absolutely not!"Evan protested as he eased himself up on his good arm.

"Let me finish…..as a ruse….."

Evan shook his head. "No…"

"How else are we going to get that crystal back?"Jennifer argued.

Evan tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I'll think of something….we can't give up on Sheppard either….."

"I don't want to….I know John's doing everything he can to get to us…..but it'll take them time without the gate….even with the Daedalus…..we have to act like we're on our own…."

Evan sighed as he brought her back to him nestling her head under his chin. "I don't like it."

"I don't either but we don't have much of a choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Identity

John Sheppard had never been happier to be back in the pilot's seat of a jumper.  
He'd been beginning to feel confined on the Daedalus.  
They'd had the plan worked out hours before so there had literally been nothing to do but wait.

"Colonel."Caldwell called over the com. "Hyperspace window is opening now."

"Understood."Sheppard acknowledged as he glanced at McKay in the co-pilot seat."We're ready here."

"We may have to hold off."Caldwell reported a few minutes later. "There are two ships of unknown origin coming from behind one of the planet's moons."

"You've got to be kidding me."Sheppard replied sarcastically. "These guys have guard dogs? Are we not dealing with normal smugglers?"

Caldwell shook his head. "So far they're ignoring us….maybe the smugglers stole from them."

Rodney accessed the Daedalus's sensors from his tablet and held it so the rest could see. "They're not much bigger than us. Three life signs on one and four on the other. Weapons are…."

A weapons strike vibrated across the Daedalus's shield.

On the bridge Steven Caldwell flashed an annoyed look at the view screen. "I know they didn't just do that. Lieutenant Krieg take out their engines."

"Yes, Sir."

"Colonel."Sheppard inquired. "Can you lower the shield long enough to let us out and take care of them?"

"Give us a minute."Caldwell replied. "Don't want to waste the drones if we can disable them."

"Colonel."Krieg called from his station in front of Caldwell. "Their engines are disabled."

"Good work, Lieutenant."Caldwell complimented as he leaned back in the chair. "Lower the shields and open the door for Sheppard."

"Aye, Sir."

"Sheppard you're good to go."

John nodded as he started to powerup the jumper. "Acknowledged."

**********

Jennifer awoke with the feeling she was buried under the comfiest down comforter…..warm, safe…..

As memories came back Jennifer's eyes shot open. It was still dark out but the sky was beginning to lighten on the edges of the horizon.

Jennifer was praying the warmth she felt wasn't what she thought.

"Ev?"Jennifer called gently as she turned disentangling herself from his arms.

She placed a hand to his forehead when he didn't respond.

Crap.  
He was burning up.  
The fever she'd been so afraid of had set in.

Jennifer quickly pulled on her clothes and moved back towards him.

Despite the blanket Evan was shivering in his sleep. Jennifer tugged the blanket tighter around him. She reached over and picked up both their jackets which were now dry and placed both over the blanket.

Jennifer tore a piece of the bottom of her left shirt sleeve. It was the cleanest piece of material she could find.

She took the bottled water out of her bag and doused the cloth.  
Jennifer scooted back towards Evan struggling to think like a doctor.  
Her heart was winning though as she watched his face scrunch up in pain. Jennifer placed the cloth on Evan's forehead as she remembered how he'd looked at her the night before.

Love was clearly there…..in the way he held her…..in his caresses…..  
Unspoken it may be but Jennifer didn't want to lose him before they had a chance to build on what they had.  
She wanted a chance to tell him how she felt.

It worried Jennifer that he didn't respond to the coolness of the cloth. She needed to wake him in order to get the remaining aspirin in him.

It wouldn't do much against the pain from the blast wound but it would definitely work as a fever reducer.

"Evan?"Jennifer called as she dabbed the cloth down his face and to his neck. "Evan…need you to wake up….come on."

Evan felt like he was in a large cotton ball. The cotton making his movements sluggish and his eyes and mouth dry.  
Evan heard somebody calling him but it was far away.  
Something told him it was important.  
But it was hard to get any thoughts together long enough to focus.

The one thing that was clear was the cold seeping into his body.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this cold.  
The voice called his name again.  
It seemed closer….penetrating the fog that had draped over his thoughts and memories.  
Feminine…..familiar……  
Jen

At her name Evan felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him. With it came the memories.

Firefight.  
Hurt.  
Cut off from the gate.  
Mercenaries.

Slowly Evan used what little strength he had left to pry his eyes open. He found Jennifer leaning worriedly over him.

"Jen?"Evan asked as his bleary eyes searched her face. His voice sounded weak and scratchy even to his own ears.

His vision was beginning to blur as his strength left him. Her beautiful face fading in and out.

"Ev?"Jennifer prompted as she shook his good shoulder. "I need you to stay awake. You've come down with a fever….I need to get some medication into you…..Evan?"

Evan tried to pull himself into a sitting position but he was groggy and felt like every muscle was lead.

"Easy."Jennifer soothed as she placed a gentle hand on his left shoulder. She then used the same hand to prop his head as she pressed the bottle of water against his lips. "Just drink….slow….then I'll give you the aspirin…..I know it hurts, Ev but this will help."

The water flowed over Evan's dry and caked lips and he swallowed relishing it. He felt the bottle move away and a small solid form being pressed against his lips. He allowed the pill in and then the water returned and he swallowed once more.

"One more, Evan."Jennifer said softly. "Then you can rest."

They repeated the procedure and once Evan felt the pill slide down his throat he collapsed back to the ground.

She pulled the blanket up once again around him and applied the damp cloth to his face and forehead.

With her other hand Jennifer checked the wound and saw it had started to blister in some spots and turn an ugly red in others.  
Infection.

Jennifer rocked back on her heels her mind spinning frantically trying to come up with a plan.  
She knew in his state she couldn't leave him.  
The fever could make him delirious or hallucinate.

She reached over and repositioned their jackets that had fallen off while she gave him the medication.  
The added warmth seemed to relax Evan a bit and he fell asleep.

Jennifer turned and looked at the surrounding woods. If Evan was right the pirates were close….waiting, circling.

She glanced down at the man who had come to mean everything to her and she knew what her choice was.  
He needed her to get him home and there was only one way she could do that.

She doused the cloth once more with water and placed it on Evan's forehead. Then she got the fire going again putting extra wood on it.

Jennifer retrieved her pack and placed all but one of the power bars next to the bottled water on the ground near Evan's head.  
Within easy reach when he needed them  
She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Evan's forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll get you home."Jennifer whispered.

She stood and walked toward the clearing's edge. Jennifer paused and looked back at Evan once more before entering the woods.

She could only hope he'd forgive her some day for the bargain she was about to make.


	8. Chapter 8

Short but new. :) Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: see part one

Once they left the Daedalus John eased the jumper around the disabled ships.

Rodney briefly glanced up from his tablet with a shake of his head. "Didn't know Pegasus had a junk yard."

The ships looked like they had been put together with a metal tinker toy set. Nothing matched, not shape of metal or color.

"Not every race has access to Ancient technology."Teyla commented softly from her spot behind John.

"Obviously."Rodney replied with a snort. "Uh oh."

"What?"John demanded as he cast the scientist a sideways glare.

"I'm not a weatherman."Rodney stated as he turned the tablet for the others to see. "But there's an ugly electrical storm approaching the last known coordinates of Lorne and Keller."

John cursed as he put the jumper into a standard orbit.

So damn close.

"How ugly?"Sheppard asked as he mentally calculated how close he could fly the jumper to it without too much risk.

"Ugly enough to have us all barbequed ."Rodney reported quietly as he slumped back in his seat. "Or short circuit the jumper's engines and we slam into a mountain."

"We've had worse odds."John retorted hating another delay.  
Hating that two friends were in trouble and he couldn't get to them.

Rodney shot him a 'you've got to be kidding' look as Teyla leaned forward.

"What about beaming from the Daedalus?"Teyla suggested.

"Rodney, do we have enough time?"John asked his hands hovering above the consol.

McKay looked once more at the data on his screen and shook his head. "No, it's moving too fast, churning up the atmosphere….just too risky."

Sheppard slammed his left fist against the window next to him before slumping back in his seat.

He activated his com link. "Sheppard to Caldwell."

"Go ahead."

"According to our resident Willard Scott there's a nasty electrical storm coming. We're going to pull back by you until it passes."

"Understood, Caldwell out."

John reluctantly pulled the jumper out of orbit ordering the others to follow.

**********

Jennifer had walked maybe half a mile before she found herself at gunpoint. It was two of the pirates but no sign of the blond leader.

She raised her hands as they searched her.

"I'm unarmed."Jennifer stated as she looked from the black haired woman to the brown haired man and back again. "Your leader offered a deal earlier…..I'm here to take him up on it."

The pirate on her left smiled widely as he grabbed Jennifer's arm and roughly shoved her forward. "He will be pleased to hear that."

Jennifer tried not to flinch from the man's touch. She had to focus on what was important.

Evan….and getting him home.

No matter what the price.

*******

Evan slowly woke and instantly shut his eyes.

He felt like he'd been stuffed in a duffle bag and dragged a couple miles.  
Everything hurt…..his mouth felt like sandpaper.

Evan couldn't stop the groan that escaped when he tried to move. His head was pounding with the worst headache he'd ever had.  
This one even topped the bad hangovers he'd endured in his youth.

He rolled onto his right side and slowly opened his eyes once more. Once the forest stopped spinning and tilting he realized with growing alarm that he was alone.

With that realization the memories came back sharp and fast.

"Jen?"Evan called his voice barely audible to his own ears.

He swallowed trying to get enough moisture to speak. It was then that he spotted the carefully placed rations next to him and his blood turned to ice.

How the hell long had he been out?

Evan looked at the fire to find it still burning but low.  
Daylight streamed in creating shadows on the forest edge.

He fought to control his rapidly racing heart as he frantically scanned the clearing.  
No Jen, but no signs of a struggle.

He sat up…..a little too fast as pain sliced up his injured shoulder and ended sharply in his collar bone.  
Evan winced and reached for the water.  
He didn't want to take the time to deal with the necessities.  
But he did manage to find his pants and get them on. His boots took a little bit more effort than it should have, but he was eventually successsful.  
Evan also painfully got his jacket on....fire slice through his shoulder but he ignored it.

If she'd done what he thought she'd done.

Remembering her plan fear coursed through Evan once more as he downed the water. If they figured out she was faking…..  
Or if she had come up with another plan and not thought it through….

Damn it, Jen.  
Didn't she know he'd rather die than have her put herself in danger to save him?

Evan rose unsteadily to his feet. He swayed to the left, almost falling before his balance orientated itself.  
Breathing hard, he wiped sweat from his forehead

Now that he was on his feet the pain subsided to a dull roar. However it still made it hard for him to focus.  
Hard for him to come up with a plan.

Evan knew he didn't have time to rest and think.

Jen didn't have that time.  
She needed him.  
He could feel that as clearly as if she had called for help.

Evan turned in a circle trying to remember where his gun was. His vision blurred against the sunlight and he blinked to clear it.  
Finally spotting the P90 a few feet away he moved towards it.  
Slowly Evan eased down and picked up the weapon. He checked the ammo and cursed.  
It was lower than he remembered.  
It'd have to do….at least until he could get one of their guns.

Feeling hot, Evan moved back to where he had set the bottle water down. He reached down and picked it up.  
He had ever intention of carrying it with him into the forest but his body betrayed him before he could take a drink.

The green of the forest blended with the orange of the fire and Evan collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The water and gun coming to rest inches from his grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: see part one

"How do I know I can trust you?"Jennifer asked though she knew she really didn't have a choice.

Evan didn't have time to wait for a rescue.

The blond pirate smirked as he leaned back against the wall of one of the caves east of the stargate. The quadrant of caves had long since been turned into a base camp. The largest one being reserved for the leader.  
The others for supplies, and sleeping quarters.

"That's the problem, luv, isn't it?"The mercenary asked as he trailed a finger lightly down Jen's cheek. "But that's the deal, take it or leave it."

Jennifer took an involuntary step back from his touch and instantly slammed back into the chest of the pirate behind her.  
Living with these men until John and Woosley figured out a way to break her agreement turned Jennifer's stomach.  
She could see the leer in the leader's green eyes and knew exactly what he wanted her for.

What happened to her didn't matter.  
She'd never been the brave one.  
She'd never been the lucky one…..here or on Earth.

Medicine had been the one thing she could cling to.  
The one thing she'd been good at.  
She'd taken an oath to help people, to heal them any way she could.  
This deal was her only way to help Evan.

"I'll take it."Jennifer replied quietly not breaking the leader's gaze.

The pirate's right hand caressed Jennifer's left cheek before coming to rest just under her chin.

"I like you…..may just keep you for myself after all."

Jennifer swallowed hard and tried to remember how Evan had looked at her the night before.

"We need to get my friend home….he needs medical attention."

The mercenary grinned. "He's more than your _friend_, luv."

Jennifer couldn't stop the blush that flashed across her face as she realized what they had seen.  
She couldn't help but feel violated….a special moment had been tainted

The leader's laughter bounced off the cave walls as he exited.

The pirate standing behind Jennifer shoved her forward and out of the cave. As she stepped into the daylight Jennifer saw that the mercenary had retrieved the red control crystal and was holding it in his right hand.

He moved back toward Jennifer and she had to force herself not to step away. He cocked his head toward the darkening sky to the west.

"There's a storm comin' that makes gate travel a bit sketchy. I'll have my men bring your _friend_ back here. As soon as it passes I'll keep my end of the deal and send lover boy home."

"Thank you."Jennifer acknowledged through gritted teeth. Bargains with the devil were never easy.

The pirate leader grinned and yanked Jennifer towards him as the storm grew closer. Lightening flashed.  
It was all Jennifer could do not to slap him as he kissed her.

"Don't worry luv you'll have lots of time to thank me later."

Jennifer moved away from him as he turned and ordered three of the mercenaries to get Evan.  
She could only pray that his fever hadn't gotten worse in the time she was gone.  
If it had…..Jennifer's gaze traveled to the dark sky……she wasn't sure Evan would be able to wait for the storm to pass.

*********

"Do you think they're alive?"Ronon asked quietly as he stood and leaned against the left wall in the back of the jumper.

He'd never been one for sitting still.

Sheppard's gaze didn't break from the planet below as they all watched the grayish purple spot move across the planet's atmosphere.

"Lorne's gotten out of worse scrapes than this."John replied hoping the conviction in his voice was believable. He just couldn't shake this nagging feeling in his gut that something was drastically wrong down there.

"Yeah."Ronon agreed as he exchanged a worried glance with Teyla.

John watched the storm and thought about the two lost members of the expedition.  
Atlantis had lost so many that he didn't want to add them to the list.  
Personally or professionally.

Lorne had become a close friend as well as a damn good second in command who was long over due for a promotion.

Keller had come a long way since her arrival on Atlantis. She'd been thrust into the CMO position under difficult circumstances. She'd proven herself a hundred times over despite the running joke around base of her having a jinx label.

John also knew how close the two had become. He didn't know if it had gone beyond friendship….but knew Evan and Jen would do anything for the other.

At the moment that's what scared John more than Keller's jinx.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: see part one

Evan awoke feeling worse than any case of flu he'd ever endured.  
Everything ached from his dry throat, to the healing wound, every muscle, every nerve ending.  
In short feeling like crap would be a great improvement.

A splitting headache forced his eyes closed and Evan relented. Darkness almost won once more but Evan pushed it back.  
He fought to stay conscious.  
Jen needed him.

Evan groaned as he made the bad decision to move. A hand rested on his right shoulder and he tensed.  
Then he felt a damp cloth placed on his forehead and caught a familiar scent of roses and he relaxed.

"Ev?"Jennifer called as she continued to press the wet cloth on his face and neck "Can you hear me?"

It'd been just over an hour since the mercenaries had brought Evan back to their camp. Jennifer had been relieved at first to find that the fever hadn't increased but was still the same.  
No matter what it still wasn't good, especially with her limited medical supplies. She'd gotten a few basics from her captors…..water, blankets, a few bandages and a bit of broth from the stew they were cooking for dinner.

Evan struggled to drag himself away from the comforting blackness. He heard Jennifer's voice but it was if she was far away. His mind felt like it was wrapped in cotton….very difficult to put two thoughts together.

Some how Evan pried his eyes open. He blinked to try to get the swimming images to blend into something recognizable.  
The first thing he recognized was a familiar pair of hazel eyes.  
Beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ev?"Jen asked once more worry creeping into her voice.

"Jen?"Evan replied his voice coming out hoarse and dry.

"Can you sit up for me?"Jennifer inquired as she scooted closer to him so he could lean against her lap if needed. "I have something for you to eat….need to get some nourishment into you."

"Think so."

Jennifer gripped Evan's good arm and helped him sit and lean against her legs. Not quite as upright as she wanted but it'd do.  
She pressed a small, shallow gray metal cup into his hands.

"Drink, slowly."

As his mind registered the broth Evan's thoughts became more cohesive. He knew they hadn't had anything in their supplies to resemble real food.  
The cup he was holding definitely wasn't SGC issued.  
The fire crackling a few feet away wasn't the one in the clearing.

"There's more if you think you can keep it down."

Evan took another sip of the warm liquid that held a hint of some kind of beef and vegetables.  
He felt the cobwebs going away from his brain but with the fogginess going the pain came back.

Right now though Evan welcomed the pain….it kept things clear. He felt Jen move away from him and come to sit in front. She snaked her arms through his to address the dressing on his collarbone and shoulder.

As she took off the old gauze and began to place new bandages on hazel eyes met blue.

"How are you?"Jennifer asked worriedly. "Really?"

Evan looked past her and realized they were in a small cave near the entrance. A fire crackled outside.

"Where are we?"Evan asked his voice a little stronger.

Jennifer avoided his gaze as she busied her hands with attending to his wound.

Intense fear worked its way up Evan's spine as he set the broth down on the ground and gripped her shoulders.  
The move made him dizzy but he ignored it.

"You need to drink all of it."Jennifer ordered quietly as she felt the anger radiate off of him.

"Please tell me you didn't….."Evan whispered even though he already knew the answer.

Jennifer felt tears start to form and she didn't bother to blink them away. She'd rather have him angry at her forever….then regret not doing all she could to save him.  
She crumpled against his chest to the left of his wound…..she felt his arms relax and encircle her.

"I couldn't lose you."Jennifer replied tearfully. "I just couldn't."

"How long was I out?"Evan asked.

"Couple hours….infection had set in."Jennifer moved back and placed a hand on his forehead….still warm but not as bad. "Your fever seems to have dropped a little."

"What did you promise them?"

Jennifer buried herself back in his arms not wanting to move. "Nothing."

"Jen…."

"They agreed to send you home."

Ugly scenarios of what these men wanted with Jennifer raced through Evan's mind.  
Dark images of what she'd sacrificed….of what she'd be put through…..of what she might have already endured….

Evan grasped her arms once more and eased her forward. He quickly looked her over scanning for any injuries or bruises that hadn't been there before.  
The thought of them touching her at all…..

"Have they hurt you?"Evan bit out.

Jennifer shook her head. "No….Evan we need a plan….you know more gate addresses than I do….need somewhere to give them where there'd be help to get you home…."

"No way in hell."Evan protested though his newfound strength was leaving him as rapidly as it had come.

"Ev…."

"You said so yourself I'm better."

"No, you're not."Jennifer countered. "Fever's gone down but not to where it needs to be. I don't have any supplies I need…"

Evan reached up and gently brushed a streak of dried mud off of her left cheek "I'm not leaving you here."

"If they have me….they may leave the crystal in once you gate….you can get John and Rodney….bring help…."

"We both go….or not at all."

Jennifer grasped his right hand in hers. "Evan, I don't have the medicine you need…neither do they…..if your fever spikes up again…."

"Well, isn't this sweet."A familiar voice stated from the cave entrance. "I see lover boy has chosen to join us."

Lighting flashed across the dark sky making Evan notice the fierce storm for the first time.  
The wind picked up nearly dousing the fire. The flames bent but eventually held out.

With a glare Evan started to rise unsteadily to his feet but Jennifer's hand on his right arm caused him to pause. As he did the room spun and a feeling of lightheadness returned. He dropped to his knees and the room righted itself.

"I've been more than generous with you, luv."The mercenary commented as he stepped further into the cave. "Given you what you asked even though he killed two of my men."

Evan's grip on Jennifer's arm tightened as he tried to ignore the pet name the bastard had called her.  
Tried and failed miserably.

"You killed one of ours….an unarmed civilian."Lorne replied struggling to keep his voice even.

The pirate's gaze never left Jennifer's as his smile widened. "The storm's almost passed, but some how I don't quite trust you not to double cross."

Jennifer started to move in front of Evan suddenly terrified that the pirates would retract the agreement.  
If they did…..she didn't know if she could handle sitting and watching Evan die.  
Correct that….she knew she couldn't….it'd kill her too.

"I've already promised…."

The leader reached forward and grabbed Jennifer's free arm snatching her away from Evan's protective grasp.

"Leave her alone!"Lorne demanded as he shot to his feet.  
He took a step forward and the dizziness almost overwhelmed him…..black spots danced in front of his eyes.

"You're damn lucky I'm a man of my word or I'd leave you here to rot."The mercenary spat as Evan took another wobbly step forward.

"Evan."Jennifer pleaded not liking at all the paleness of his face.

Through the dizziness and the pain Evan struggled against his failing body.  
His legs felt like lead and he knew at any minute they'd give out.  
He had one shot….one chance to keep Jen with him.  
Balling his left hand into a fist Evan took a desperate swing at the pirate leader.

He missed by a mile.  
The over-rotation almost toppled him.

Evan heard Jennifer scream a second before a fist connected against his jaw sending him tumbling backwards into the rock wall.

Just before consciousness left Evan heard the smugness in the mercenary's voice.

"She's mine now."

Evan slipped once again into the comforting blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Lorne/Keller preship  
Spoilers: Season five  
Notes and summary: see part one

"That's it, we're going."John stated as he put the jumper into full power. He keyed his com. "Matthews, Richards, move out."

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir's' echoed through the com link just before John severed it.

Rodney stared at him. "Do you have a freakish internal radar I don't know about? Storm hasn't cleared the area yet."

"We can circle around the backside of it."John argued as he glanced at the storm which was still clearly visible. "Everybody strap in."

"Do you have LaForge hidden somewhere in the back to work on the engines?"Rodney snapped not liking at all the data he was getting from his tablet and the sensors. "There's still enough juice in that atmosphere to fry us like chickens!"

"Thought you trusted me, Rodney."Sheppard replied as he glanced back briefly to make sure Teyla and Ronon were secure.

Teyla was strapped in Ronon was at least back in a sitting position.

McKay started to reply but busied himself with checking his straps. He'd seem the set of Sheppard's jaw and the determination in his friend's eyes and Rodney knew arguing any more was futile.  
He could only strap in and pray that the part of the atmosphere they were descending into had enough time to cool off.

John started the decent he forced his thoughts away from what they might find. He had to concentrate on the positive.  
That they were finally getting to them.  
Anything else they could handle.

*******

Being from the Midwest Jennifer had been through a number of storms.  
Snow.  
Ice.  
Rain.

She'd never been through one where there was no precipitation. Nothing but lighting and wind.

Jennifer had to fight her instincts. Everything in her wanted to struggle against the mercenary as he led her from the cave she and Evan had been in to the far side of the camp.  
This wasn't like her ordeal with Kiryk. She wasn't being kidnapped.  
She had given her freedom willingly.

That didn't keep her from being angry though.  
Furious would be better.  
The image of Evan's crumpled and still form would stay with her. He'd been barely getting his strength back….to have a head injury on top of everything else….

Jennifer broke the mercenary's grasp with an angry shake.

"I'm going to go check on him."

The blond man laughed as they stopped by another fire near a larger cave. Crates of supplies lined one of the walls. Outside a nest of mix matched fabrics and blankets was positioned a few feet from the fire.

"Did you think you had free will here, luv?"

Jennifer glared. "He was already injured, you didn't have to hit him."

The leader shrugged as he flopped down on the nest of blankets pulling Jennifer down with him. "Self defense."

Her heart hammering at a triple rate Jennifer let out a startled squeak as she landed on the mercenary's lap  
His hand filtered and caressed Jennifer's cheek and neck and she couldn't help but inch away from his touch.  
It was nothing like Evan's…..  
Everything about this man was cold.  
Life's struggles had taken their toll.

Lighting flashed above and Jennifer jumped, still amazed that there was no sound….no accompanying thunder.  
The man's fingers continued to explore. Tracing her jaw bone, her spine, her hip.

"What's your name, luv?"

Jennifer almost didn't tell him….but then she realized a little placating might get her back to Evan before they activated the gate.  
Allow her to check on him one last time…..to say goodbye.

"Jennifer."

She shivered as his fingers traced the neckline of her shirt. Jennifer scooted back but the mercenary's arms encircled her drawing her close.

"Beautiful."The pirate whispered just as he captured her lips with his.

********

The tablet flew from Rodney's lap and crashed hard against the consol as he gripped the armrests tightly.  
To say the entry had been bumpy would be an understatement.  
Gate travel was smoother.

Alarms blared as the jumper descended rapidly. The jumper lurched to the left and John's curse echoed over the alarms as he fought for control.

Just when Rodney thought a crash was imminent the jumper stopped rocking and the nose pulled up and the vehicle leveled off.

"You can open your eyes now, McKay."John commented with a smirk as the alarms quieted.

"Funny."Rodney retorted as he retrieved his tablet from the jumper floor trying to ease his pounding headache. "You do realize it's a jumper and not a bi-plane?"

"Life signs, Rodney."John prompted ignoring the sarcasm.

"You know these don't exactly grow on trees."The scientist commented as he dusted the screen off which only had a slight crack along the top. Rodney hit the power button and breathed a sigh of relief when it flared to life

"Where are they, Rodney?"John asked tightly as he flew towards the gate. Even in the darkness the signs of a battle could clearly be seen.

Rodney stared at the dots on his tablet. "Got ten life signs…….east of the gate….about two miles."

Sheppard bit back a curse. The fact that all the life signs were together meant that Keller and Lorne had been captured.  
He couldn't risk trying to raise them on the com.

John activated the com link to the other jumpers. "Matthews, Richards….we've located life signs….activate your cloak and .follow my lead once we're there circle and flank the area."

"Yes, Sir."Both men replied back and John switched to another channel.

"What's the plan?"Ronon inquired as he leaned forward and Sheppard activated jumper one's cloak.

"I don't want this turning into a hostage situation."John replied quietly. "If we go in there hard and fast they could still grab one of our people in an attempt to escape. We'll have SGA four and five remain airborne and we'll land and scout out things."

Ronon nodded as John radioed the new plan to Matthews and Richards.

"Rodney."John ordered once he severed the com link with the other jumpers. "Find me a parking spot."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay Ffnet was having issues and I wasn't able to log in. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller pre-ship  
Spoilers: Season five  
Notes and summary: see part one

Before she knew what she was doing Jennifer found herself slapping him across the face.  
Hard.

A snarl crossed his once handsome features as he worked the pain out of his jaw. He gripped her shoulders painfully.

"That was not the way to get lover boy home, luv."The pirate stated with a wide smile as he approached her once more.

A commotion at the other end of camp gained his attention and he yanked Jennifer roughly to her feet.

As she stumbled along next to the pirate Jennifer glanced at the sky.  
The storm had passed.  
Relief washed over Jennifer…..Evan could go home.

**************

It didn't take long for SGA-1 to disarm the smugglers once they entered the camp.  
Most were drunk and the few that did have the bad idea to return fire Ronon quickly stunned.

Rodney looked forlornly at his ruined uniform jacket where one of the drunken smugglers had thrown the alcohol at him instead of using his weapon. Something Rodney was grateful for but still whatever it was created quite a stink and was almost green in color.

"How can they drink this stuff?"Rodney muttered to Sheppard as John ordered SGA-4 with the addition of Matthews to find a parking spot. SGA-5 would remain airborne in case air support was needed.

"Sometimes stuff doesn't taste as bad as it smells."John replied with a smirk.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. I could be contaminated."Rodney snapped as he found a piece of blanket on a nearby crate and began to mop off his uniform. "Disgusting….really…."

"Colonel."Teyla called over the com. "I've located Major Lorne."

John felt a chill creep up his spine at the tone of his friend's voice. Teyla had started to scout the caves along the perimeter of the camp once the other smugglers were under control.

"On our way."

*********

Jennifer did her best not to cry out as the mercenary squeezed her left arm tightly as he dragged them both toward the northside of the camp.  
They'd gotten almost halfway through the camp when they had seen the battle.  
Or lack there of.

Jennifer wasn't sure what had made her captor more furious….the fact that his people were too drunk to put up a fight or that his planet had been compromised again.

"Your people?"

When she didn't answer he roughly slammed her up against one of the rock walls. Jennifer winced as pain shot through her shoulder blades.

A smile crossed the pirates face as a plan began to form. "Maybe, this won't be a total loss after all."

******

With the remaining smugglers now under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Matthews and SGA-4 John, Rodney and Ronon made their way to Teyla's position.

"We need to get him to the Daedalus."Teyla stated as soon as the three men stepped into the small cave. "He is badly injured and has a high fever."

John nodded tightly as he glanced around the small cave. There was no physical sign that Jennifer had been there but the clean bandage on the Major's shoulder and collarbone were an indication that she'd been there at some point.

Sheppard keyed his radio and contacted SGA-5. "Sheppard to Richards."

"Go ahead, Sir."

"I know the parking lot's getting a little crowded down here but we need you to land and take Major Lorne back to the Daedalus."

"Understood, Sir."Richards replied and John heard the hesitation and concern in the youth's voice. "Is he injured, Sir?"

"He's looked better, Captain."John acknowledged as he looked down at his second in command wincing in sympathy at the ugly bruise that was starting to form on the left side of his face.

"Landing now, Sir."Richards reported as he landed the jumper to the far right of SGA-1's. The three jumpers completely filling the small clearing. The front end of Richards's jumper resting against one of the large trees. The pine braches sweeping down over the front window.

Voices dimmed and far away dragged Evan back to consciousness. He rode the wave of pain….using it to claw his way back.  
Once he faded….the pain too much.  
Then the sound of footsteps and familiar voices came again….stronger.

Thoughts came into focus for Evan as his mind struggled to comprehend what was happening around him.  
Struggled to believe.

Using his last bit of strength Evan pried his eyes open.  
The last frightened image of Jennifer encasing that strength.  
He had to know if she was alright.  
Had to know if she was safe.

Evan couldn't stop the groan that escaped which gained the attention of the people around him.  
A gentle, feminine hand was on his right shoulder.

"Major?"Teyla asked worriedly as she saw his eyes open. "Can you hear me?"

Evan blinked trying to get the images to blend into one. His mouth felt like cotton he wasn't sure if he could get any kind of reply out.

At his silence John crouched next to Lorne. "Take it easy, buddy. We've got a taxi comin' to take you back to the Daedalus. They'll get you patched up."

Evan turned toward Sheppard fighting to get moisture to his throat. A canteen appeared in his field of vision. Teyla eased Lorne into a sitting position and pressed the open canteen against his dry lips.

"Drink….slowly."Teyla urged just as SGA-5 entered the cave.

After taking a few cautious sips of the cool liquid Evan pinned his C.O. with a questioning anxious gaze.

"Jen?"Evan asked his voice sounding frail and weak even to his own ears.

John placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her, I promise. When was the last time you saw her?"

Evan shook his head wincing at the pain that came with the motion. "T-they grabbed her….don't know…..how long…..I was out."

John stood and nodded at Richards. The young brown haired Marine stepped forward with two others. "Get him out of here."

Evan glanced at the approaching Marines and began to sit up. "I'm good, Sir….need to find Doc."

John whirled. "You have a bridge to sell me too, Major? I know if we got you on your feet you wouldn't last ten seconds. You're hurt….let the medical team….."

"I promised her."Evan protested as he feebly tried to shake off Teyla's protective grip.

"You've done everything to keep the two of you together and safe and looks like you got shot and beat for your trouble."John stated grimly. "We'll get Doc home, no matter what."

A memory was nagging Evan through the cobwebs….something he had to tell Sheppard.  
Something….  
As Richards and Taylor lifted him the memory clicked.

"Colonel."Evan called as they began carrying him out. "Doc…..she made a deal with them."

John froze. "What kind of a deal?"

Evan felt the darkness closing in once again.  
Felt the strength fading.

"T-to protect me….we didn't know rescue was coming."

John exchanged a wary glance with Ronon. Lorne didn't have to say any more.

He knew what kind of deal the Doc had made.  
The kind you make when you're desperate.  
When you think the devil's your only way out.

"You did all you could, Major."John assured the younger man as he nodded at Richards to start moving. "We'll find her."

As his consciousness faded once more Evan knew John was wrong.  
He didn't do enough to protect Jen.  
Not nearly enough.

Evan could only pray that she was alright…..he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

My muse finally decided to cooperate. :) Jennifer's day doesn't get any better :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Evan/Jen preship  
Spoilers: Identity  
Notes and summary: See part one

Jennifer couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as she watched the jumper take off. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Evan was on board.  
He was safe…..

Something hard and metal clamped down around her right wrist jerking Jennifer away from her thoughts and back to the man next to her.

The mercenary chuckled at Jennifer's wide eyes. "Sorry luv, don't quite trust you now that your people are here."

Jennifer looked down at the slender dark metal cuff that was around her small wrist. It had three small square green lights at the top, bottom and right side.

"A little trinket I acquired a few months back."

Jennifer spotted a matching metal bracelet on scarface's left wrist. He followed her gaze and held up his left hand with a grin.

"Lethal if you stray too far….."He moved towards Jennifer and feathered a hand down her right cheek.

"I gave my word….."Jennifer replied as she tried not to pull back from his touch. She studied the lights on his metal cuff wondering if it was just an electrical shock or some tiny version of their energy weapons.  
Either way she really didn't want to find out.

"Trust is something earned."The mercenary replied as he stepped away and gripped Jennifer's right arm. "And something I've found worthless. You get the best people by payin' them, get what you need by stealin' or bargaining…."

"Sounds lonely."Jennifer commented wondering if her friends were going to be able to get her out of this one.

"It's all about perspective, luv."The pirate stated with a wide smile as he tugged her forward. "My life was just fine until you decided to trespass…..but nothin' I can't salvage. You are going to make me quite rich….one way or another."

********

John Sheppard stalked past Lieutenant Matthews and yanked the closest semi-conscious pirate to his feet. He grabbed the younger, black haired man by the shirt collar and slammed him against a tree.

"I'm only going to ask this once."John stated calmly though his eyes flashed dangerously. "Where is she?"

The mercenary blinked drowsily at Sheppard.

Ronon took a step forward his hand lightly resting on the hilt of his gun.

"Okay."Sheppard replied as he dropped the pirate. "I'll leave you to my friend here."

That seemed to snap the mercenary back to alertness.

"S-she's Tylan's."The youth replied as he scrambled away from Ronon.

"We'll see about that."John stated a hint of anger creeping into his voice. People who took advantage of vulnerable people were the worst kind of scum. "Where?"

"Trespassing and mistreating my men not very redeeming qualities."

SGA-1 whirled around to find Matthews and SGA-4 had their guns trained on a blond man. An anxious and frightened Jennifer stood next to him.  
John raised his P90 and the others quickly followed his lead.

"Funny, we didn't see any signs stating this place was yours."Sheppard retorted as he tightened his hold on his weapon.

"Everybody knows."Tylan quipped his eyes narrowing as he took in the unconscious forms of his mercenaries.

"Obviously not."Rodney muttered from his spot behind John and next to Teyla.

"You okay?"John asked as he studied Atlantis's CMO.  
She had a few scratches on her face, uniform was torn and dirty, and her hair wild….but otherwise physically she appeared alright.

Jennifer nodded as she met Sheppard's gaze. "I'm fine. Evan?"

"We got him….he'll be okay."

Tylan slung an arm around Jennifer's shoulders drawing her to him. "Now that we know lover boy's safe and sound….you fellas can leave now."

John raised an eyebrow but resisted comment on the lover boy tag for Lorne.  
A story he'd definitely find out later. He did not miss the blush that crossed Jennifer's face.

"Don't think so."Sheppard replied quietly. "We haven't gotten all we came for."

Tylan grinned as he held up Jennifer's right arm the metal glittering in the firelight. "You mean this lovely? She's mine."

John's stomach clenched as he felt Ronon tense next to him.  
Clearly the big guy had recognized the tech and it wasn't good.

"You can't stun him, can you?"Sheppard asked in a barely audible whisper.

"No."Dex all but growled his green gaze never leaving the mercenary.

"She comes with us and we'll forget this whole incident happened."John offered as he took a step forward and felt his team move with him.

"You don't listen too well do you?"Tylan replied as his arm went around Jennifer's waist. "She's mine, free and clear."

"No she is not."Teyla countered. "You did not give her a choice."

"Those kind of bargains are null and void."Sheppard stated each word clipped.

"Maybe in your world."Tylan said as he pulled Jennifer into his arms lightly encircling her waist. "But in mine it's as good as written in blood. She stays, you go."

"What do you want?"John asked hating that he was in the exact situation he'd so hoped to avoid.

"What makes you think I want somethin'?"

"Everybody wants something."John bit out through clenched teeth. His finger tightened against the trigger….he couldn't help but wonder if they shot Tylan just how long of a window they'd have to get the bracelet off of Jennifer.  
Probably not long enough……it was after all Pegasus.

"I had everything I wanted right here."Tylan replied as he pressed himself up against Jennifer. "Till you people came…..everything was all comfy. Though there is one thing that might be worth my while."

John waited.

"I know where you're from."Tylan stated as he motioned to Matthew's uniform patch. "This galaxy is not as small as you think….we hear stories of people who settled in an Ancient city."

A chill worked it's way up Teyla's spine…..Jennifer's freedom for the gate address of Atlantis…..a trade Teyla knew would not happen.

"You want Atlantis."John surmised his mind working overtime trying to come up with a plan to fake this guy out.

"Maybe….or maybe I just want the gate address…..either way it'd make me rich."

*********

"You're a lucky man."

Evan blinked trying to place the voice and his surroundings. As things came more into focus it became more familiar.  
He'd been here before.  
Gray walls….gray ceiling….harsh lights…..

It was then that Evan felt the plastic tubing in the underside of his right arm.

The drugs in that tubing the reason his thoughts were coherent and the pain was less.  
Pain.  
Jennifer.

Finally Evan looked up and saw Caldwell standing at the foot of his bed.  
Daedalus

Memories rushed in at a dizzying speed as Lorne looked at the older man. As he glanced around the small sectioned off part of the infirmary he realized he was alone.  
Dread began to fill his soul.  
She was still down there.

Not needing confirmation from Caldwell, Evan kicked the sheets off and swung his legs over the right side of the bed.  
His hand had reached for the IV line before Caldwell intervened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Major?"

The room spun but Evan ignored it. "They still have Doc."

Caldwell's hand remained on Lorne's right arm as a nurse came in. "Sheppard's handling it."

The last image Evan had of Jennifer plagued his mind as he tried to break the Colonel's grasp.

"I promised her, Sir….I need to…."Evan protested his voice breaking as his strength plummeted.  
His muscles once again felt like lead.  
His head like it weighed a hundred pounds.  
His heart constricted painfully too because Evan knew she needed him and he was failing her.  
Again.

"Major, I will order that they sedate and restrain you if you don't listen to the doctors."Caldwell stated quietly as he released his grip.

The threat was unnecessary as Lorne collapsed back against the pillow with a groan.  
Just as a doctor entered the room blackness greeted Evan once again and he succumbed to oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys for the delay. Real life has been busy and I've literally rewritten this chapter about six times. Many thanks to Nika for her input. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Spoilers: Identity  
Notes and summary: See part one

As a doctor Jennifer had a pretty good idea of what the small metal bracelet around her wrist would do to her body.  
Scratch that she knew exactly.

She could tell from the smirk on Tylan's face and the grim expression mirrored on John's.

Jennifer knew there was technology available to them that could revive her if the worst happened.

Would she be brave enough to break away from Tylan if there was no other option?

She glanced over at Teyla and drew from her friend's strength and courage. Jennifer knew she had too…..Atlantis couldn't be put at risk.

Her family couldn't be put at risk.  
Not because of her.

Jennifer pulled as far from Tylan as his embrace would allow and she waited.

********

John heard Rodney's fingers flying over the screen of his tablet. He knew McKay was working on a plan he just wished he knew what it was.  
Sometimes Rodney working on his own was dangerous.

Just as John was about to speak he heard a series of beeps over his com in rapid succession.

_Morse code…..Stall._

Sheppard cleared his throat as he stepped forward. "I'm afraid I can't hand over the key to the city just yet. My superiors are very picky about rules and procedures. It'll take some time."

Tylan drew Jennifer back to him tightening his embrace. "Time is nothing to me."He brushed a strand of hair away from Keller's face. "Question is how much does she mean to you?"

Another Morse code message from Rodney ricocheted over the com.

_Atmosphere clear._

Ronon frowned at the series of beeps. Sheppard had given him a crash course on Morse code, early on, in case they ever needed to be radio silent. However this time the beeps were too fast for Ronon to translate. But from what he'd been able to catch he guessed they were going to try something with the Daedalus. Sheppard's tense stance confirmed Ronon's theory as the Colonel's gaze went back to Jennifer.

/Beam out./ John realized after listening to the did a half nod to Ronon. /Daedalus was going to try to beam Jennifer out./

Now all John had to do was get Jennifer away from Tylan.  
Easy.  
Right.

"We don't leave anyone behind."John replied wishing he got the chance to deck the smuggler when it was all over.

"Noble."The smuggler acknowledged with a smirk as he traced a finger along the right side of Jennifer's neck causing her to flinch. "But foolish."

"Maybe."John confirmed as he watched the interaction between Jennifer and Tylan.  
To see her scared of the smuggler in just a short time angered John more.  
It meant the Doc had more than likely endured some mental abuse along with God knew what else.  
She'd endured it all to give her and Lorne a fighting chance.  
John tightened his grip on the gun; he'd make sure nobody called her a jinx again.  
It'd taken a lot of guts to get her and Lorne this far.

"My superiors are picky about negotiations and procedures."John explained as he inched forward. "They're going to want to know that she's still alive."

"Your word is not good enough?"Tylan countered his mouth inches from Jennifer's right ear.

John forced down a scowl. "It is but they have certain ways of doing things."

"What do they require if not your word?"

"Proof of life."John replied as he heard Rodney's fingers fly once more. "Picture, video."

_Ready_.

Tylan smiled. "Go ahead."

Damn. John cursed silently. This guy's smarter than he looks.

"No offense."John stated trying once more before they went the hard way route. "They'd want her alone to see if there are injuries."

Jennifer did her best not to tense as she realized that John was trying to tell her there was a plan in motion. She didn't want her body language to alert Tylan and get anyone else hurt. She waited knowing from experience that whatever it was would happen sooner rather than later.

"Very well."Tylan relented as he eased back from Jennifer. "Don't stray too far, luv."

As soon as Jennifer was free of Tylan she felt strong arms grab her and yank her towards the safety of SGA-1.  
By the time she realized it was Ronon the bracelet had activated. Jennifer was overwhelmed by an electric shock like nothing she had felt before.  
The pain was blinding, almost crippling.  
Her body twitched and shook as she collapsed to the ground at Ronon's feet.

Jennifer saw a brief flash of white light.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

**********

John whirled on Rodney with an unasked question. McKay nodded and Sheppard activated his com.

"Sheppard to Daedalus. Do you have them?"John asked as he watched Matthews and the rest of the units make quick work of taking down Tylan.

"Yes."Caldwell replied back. "We beamed them directly to the infirmary."

"Is she alive?"John inquired as he exchanged as Teyla watched him worriedly.

"For the moment. Docs are workin' to get her stabilized. It's touch and go."

John cursed and Rodney paled as he looked back at the data on his tablet.

"The shock should've been at half strength….I got it that far….."

Teyla placed a comforting hand on her friend's left shoulder. "You gave her a chance, Rodney."

"You did good, Rodney."John commented as he shouldered his P90 and walked toward Tylan.

"Grab him and let's go."John ordered as he began to turn away.

The smuggler squirmed in Matthews's grasp as he struggled to break free. "Why take me? You got what you wanted."

John turned back and walked over to the pirate. He stopped when he was inches from Tylan..

"If she dies there will be a line of people making you wish I had left you here to rot."

Matthews shoved the smuggler forward as the group made their way back to the jumpers.


	15. Chapter 15

Not quite happy with the ending to this chapter but it is what it is. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: see part one

The noise and commotion woke Evan. Just as Evan got his eyes to focus he saw someone being placed onto a gurney.  
The small form and blonde hair he knew instantly.

With his heart in his throat Evan was immediately on his feet. He yanked the IV line out of his arm ignoring the small amount of blood.

Evan reached the curtain that sectioned off his area and flung it aside. His blue eyes scanned the large main room and found a group of nurses and doctors moving Jennifer to an exam area.

Evan moved towards them his gaze never leaving Jennifer.  
She was so still and frail.  
What had they done to her?

A shadow fell across Lorne before he could take another step a strong grip landed on his left forearm.  
He faltered a bit before turning to see Ronon's familiar face.

"Let them work."The Satedan cautioned not releasing his hold.

Evan tugged forward even though he knew he didn't have the strength to break Dex's grasp. His gaze traveled back to Jennifer.  
A lump formed in his throat…..what had the bastard done that even Sheppard hadn't been able to prevent?

"What happened?"Evan asked quietly his voice a bit stronger than before but still barely audible over the din of the busy infirmary.

"Electrical shock."Ronon explained as he came to stand even with the Major. "We got the first group of pirates but the leader….Tylan he had Jennifer. She was bound to him….metal cuff around her wrist…..if she went too far….."

Evan winced and his hands balled into fists.

"Sheppard got Tylan to release her…I grabbed her and they beamed us here."

"Is he dead?"Lorne asked each word clipped with anger. He caught snatches of phrases from the medical team that wasn't easing his fear any.  
Blood pressure dropping….  
Nerve damage…..  
Possible brain damage….

"Don't know."Ronon replied understanding the other man's anger all too well. Atlantis had become home to him and the people from Earth, family.  
When one of them fell….

Lorne felt sweat break out across his face and arms. His vision swam mixed with darkness and he fought to stay on his feet.  
To stay consciousness.  
He had to know…..had to know if Jen was alright.  
She had to be alright…..he hadn't told her yet…..hadn't told her how he felt.  
Hadn't told her how much she had captured his heart.  
Hadn't told her……

The infirmary tipped at an odd angle and Evan dimly felt Ronon's grip go slack for a moment before the coolness of the floor reached him.

Evan heard a curse, footsteps…..the familiar blackness closed in and there was nothing.

**********

Sheppard arrived at the infirmary with Teyla and Rodney in tow. Matthews, Richards and Brooks had secured the jumpers in the Daedalus's bay and the ship was now in route back to Atlantis. Tylan was in the brig.

The smuggler's guard dogs had turned out to be other smugglers that Tylan had double crossed. They had tracked Tylan down and wanted first dibs at getting their merchandise back which was why they had attacked the Daedalus.  
By the time the Daedalus had set for Atlantis the guard dogs had been communicating with each other to try to bargain repairs.

John scanned the large room and found Ronon leaning against the right wall near a curtained off section. He passed the curtain and saw Lorne's still form.  
Before Sheppard could open his mouth to ask Ronon shook his head grimly.

"Don't know….doesn't look good."

John's gaze flickered back to the curtain. "What about Lorne?"

"The Major will be fine if he stays in bed and rests."A red haired man in his forties replied as he approached from where they had been working on Jennifer. "I'm Doctor Sadler."

"And the Doc?"John asked his voice suddenly tight as he felt Rodney and Teyla close in around him.

"Doctor Keller was extremely fortunate."Sadler stated as he pulled off a pair of latex gloves. "Usually when the body endures an electrical current like she did the heart stops instantly."

"But she will be alright?"Teyla asked from John's right.

Sadler nodded. "Yes…..we will monitor when she regains consciousness to see if there is nerve or brain damage. However with how quickly she arrived here any damage should be minimal."

John felt Rodney's breath against his back as the scientist exhaled with relief. He nodded at the physician.

"Thank you."

Sadler smiled. "Give us a half hour and then you can see her….make it brief though."

After Sadler left the members of SGA-1 turned to face each other.

"That is good news."Teyla commented.

Rodney snorted. "Woman has more lives than a cat."

"Tylan?"Ronon asked his voice rumbling with quiet anger.

"Brig."Sheppard replied his voice mirroring the same anger.

John looked over at Jennifer just as the medical team moved her to another part of the infirmary.  
Too damn close…..again.  
He'd almost lost another member of the expedition.  
Another member of his family had almost been gone forever.

Sheppard shook his head to clear the dark thoughts and he looked over at his team. "You guys go first. I'm going to go fill Woosley in."

Rodney shifted the weight of his pack as John left. He turned to Teyla and Ronon.

"Maybe we should bring her food or something."McKay suggested.

Teyla smiled. "I do not think she will be awake for some time."

"Still…."

Ronon tuned the scientist's familiar babble out as he stepped forward toward the area where Keller lay.  
It still amazed him that these people risked their lives to help each other and anyone else who needed aide.  
Not many did that in his galaxy.

They did it for honor, duty, friendship and family.  
It was who they were.

Not for the first time Ronon was grateful for that.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes and summary: see part one

"Easy."A familiar voice ordered.

Evan blinked trying to clear the cobwebs. Disorientation reared its ugly head and Evan fought to put two coherent thoughts together.  
He tried to concentrate on the voice coming from his left but the familiarity slipped away as soon as Evan tried to grasp it.

"They gave you some pretty good pain meds."The voice explained. "Probably thought that was the only way to keep you in bed short of restraints."

Evan's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room and he saw his C.O standing by a chair.

Seeing Sheppard everything came rushing back with such force it nearly took Lorne's breath away.  
Each memory sharp and clear.  
Especially the last one he had of Jen…still and frail as the doctors fought to save her.

Panic and fear like he never knew before surged through Evan as he struggled to sit up.

"Jen?"Evan asked his voice hoarse and scratchy.

John placed a hand on his friend's good shoulder easing him back down. "It was touch and go for awhile but she's stable….hasn't woken yet."

Evan's breath caught at the 'touch and go'. Another reason he wanted to kill the SOB who had started all this.  
Evan quelched his anger that'd have to be dealt with later.  
Jen needed him.

Lorne kicked the blankets off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed opposite from John. He had sat up and started to reach once again for his IV before Sheppard had come around to that side of the bed.

"Major."John began warningly as he moved to block the younger man's path.

Evan took out the IV and stood on wobbly legs. "I need to see her."

"Did you miss what I said about heavy duty pain meds?"John countered.

Evan ignored his friend as he took a hesitant step forward. The room held. There was a brief moment of nausea and an increase in his headache but Lorne ignored both.  
Both were a small price to pay.  
The fact that he was still on his feet was a victory even if it was because of the medication.

"Evan."John stated dropping the rank and the formality that came with it. "I need my second in command in top form and I won't have that if you keep disobeying doctor's orders."

Evan took another step. "I need to see her for myself….she's important to me…."

John remembered Tylan's nickname for Lorne and wondered just how close the Doc and the Major had gotten…..now though as John saw the grim determination etched on his friend's face he knew

Living and working so far from home things were intensified.  
Friendships, romance.  
Always living for the moment…..never knowing what was next.  
Happiness was rare and fleeting.  
When you found that solid friendship you hung onto it.  
If you were lucky enough to find somebody who would banish the nightmares.  
Who'd take you for who you were….you hung on to that too.

Sheppard sighed and shook his head. "At least let me get a wheelchair. I'm not pulling your ass off the floor."

"Thanks."

Sheppard nodded as he left grateful that it was nearly two in the morning and there wasn't much of a medical staff to dodge. He really wasn't in the mood for the inquisition.  
John found a wheelchair and moved back to where Lorne was. He found that Evan had retreated to the edge of the bed looking a little paler than he had been.

"You alright?"Sheppard asked as he stopped the wheelchair at the side of the bed.

Evan nodded gingerly as he eased himself into the chair. "Yeah. Just want to be able to stand on my own feet."

"You will….couple days be good as new."

"Tylan….did we get him?"Lorne asked not able to keep the bitter edge out of his voice.  
Part of him wished the man was dead but the other part knew death would be too good for him.

"He's in the brig."John replied as he wheeled Lorne to a stop on the right side of Jennifer's bed which was at the far side of the infirmary.

"Good."Evan acknowledged his gaze locked on Jennifer's still form and the machines surrounding her.

John placed a supportive hand on Lorne's right shoulder and he moved away from the wheel chair. "I'm going to get some coffee."

Evan nodded tightly his voice suddenly gone as he watched the heart monitor at the head of Jennifer's bed. The steady blip reassured him but also was a knife to his own heart. A reminder of how very close he'd come to losing her.

Evan took her right hand in his. He squeezed it to let her know he was there. Evan shook his head not getting over how small she looked.  
How frail…..

A far cry from who she was.  
Strong.  
Brave.

Evan reached up and gently trailed a finger along Jennifer's right cheek

"You can't do this, Jen."Lorne whispered as he settled back in the chair taking her right hand in his. "Not now…..."

Evan shook his head as words failed him and he squeezed Jennifer's hand once more. Trying to convey through that his strength.

"You may not think you're a fighter."Evan began as his gaze flickered from the heart monitor to Jen's face. "But you are….you got us home…..Jen, you have to keep fighting…."

Evan's voice trembled and cracked. He looked down at Jennifer's small hand in his and his blue eyes locked on the dark bruises starting to show on her forearm and wrist.  
He couldn't help but wonder what bruises there were that he couldn't see….what had happened after he was knocked out and Sheppard arrived?

Lorne shut his eyes forcing away his anger and the dark scenarios that were playing out. Answers would come later when she was ready to talk.  
If there was a later….

Evan swallowed hard at the last thought….he had to believe that she'd pull through. That they'd have a chance to figure out what was happening between them.

As he looked back at Jen's pale face Evan knew there was one thing he could say that would give her the strength to hang on.  
Could he tell her now knowing that he might not get another chance?  
Could he tell her without those beautiful hazel eyes telling him he wasn't crazy and that she felt the same way?

Evan gripped Jennifer's hand a little tighter as he made a decision.  
He couldn't picture his life without her and if her knowing that kept her with him…..

Clearing his throat Evan scooted the wheel chair closer to the head of the bed not letting go of Jennifer's hand.

"Jen…."Evan began softly fighting to get words past the lump in his throat. "You've always been important to me…..I meant what I said on the planet….I believe what we have can survive in the real world….I want to have a chance to prove that to you. I love you Jen….I always have….."

After a long moment Evan realized that the death grip he had on her hand wasn't a one way street.

Her grip was no longer slack.

His heart pounding Evan stood looking closely at Jen's face.

"Jen….can you hear me?"Evan asked. "It's okay….you're safe."

Slowly Jennifer's eyes opened and blinked once before settling on Lorne.

Evan smiled as he let go of her hand and moved closer. His smile faltered as he saw her eyes were full of fear.  
Dimly Evan was aware of nurses coming towards him.

"Jen….hey….it's me….you're safe….it's over."Lorne assured quietly as he lightly caressed her cheek. "You're on the Daedalus…..it's over….you're okay."

"Evan?"Jennifer asked her voice hoarse.

"Right here."Evan replied as he saw her eyes drift closed. "You're okay, you're safe…."

As Evan was gently moved out of the way by the medical staff is gaze remained fixed on Jennifer.

Relief washing over him as he sank back down into the wheelchair.  
She was going to be okay.

He didn't protest too much this time as the nurses wheeled him away and back to his area.  
The nurse assured him that Jennifer was out of danger now and her vitals were good.

Evan settled back into the bed he looked back to the other end of the room where Jennifer was. He vowed then that even if it took the rest of his days Evan would make sure she was happy and safe.

No matter how much he fought it sleep quickly over took him and Evan drifted into oblivion. His last thoughts were that the woman he loved was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller preship  
Notes: Thanks to Sobz and Nika for getting me out of a bit of writer's block.

John Sheppard was sure there was something wrong with the Daedalus's communications system.  
Either that or his hearing.

"Repeat that."John stated as he set the long forgotten coffee cup down on a counter in the Mess.

Caldwell's voice was just as unhappy. "Your pirate's escaped."

"How the hell did that happen?"John asked raising his voice to be heard over the ship wide alert as he stalked through the empty Mess.

"I'll ask my two Marines when they regain consciousness."Caldwelll retorted grimly. "Last check was an hour ago, they were found in the brig thirty minutes later when they didn't respond to radio calls. He could be anywhere on the ship by now. We're running the video feed see if we can get a location."

"We're on it."Sheppard replied as he reached the hall. "I want…."

"Security team already on its way to the infirmary. Sheppard…."

John smiled grimly. "I know no bullet holes in the walls. I'll do my best, can't promise anything. Sheppard out."

As John walked out into the corridor he activated his com and began calling his team.

**********

Rodney groaned as the ship wide alert claxon broke into his slumber.

"Now what?"McKay grumbled as he sat up in bed and activated the lights. "Can't even get a decent night's sleep here."

Rodney reached for his com and placed it on. "McKay to Sheppard what's…."

"Grab your gear and meet up with Teyla by her quarters. Tylan broke out."

Rodney kicked the sheets off. "How….."

"Don't know yet…..need you to modify the sensors and track him."John replied as Ronon met up with him in one of the corridors.

"Sure."Rodney muttered sarcastically. "That's an easy thing to do in a five minute span."

"Thought geniuses could do anything."

"I can and that's not the point…..this isn't Star Trek I can't just…."

"Rodney…"

"Alright, alright."McKay replied as he pulled on a clean uniform and grabbed his tablet. "I'll see what I can do. Jennifer?"

"Caldwell's putting guards on the infirmary."

"They did so well with the brig."

"McKay…."

"On it."

Sheppard paused as they reached the armory and met up with a couple teams of Marines.

"What's the plan?"Ronon asked as he shook his head at the offer of a P90.

John tossed him a couple of flash grenades before pocketing one himself and some extra ammunition.

"I think he's going for an escape route and not revenge."Sheppard replied as they exited the armory.

"If it's both?"

"You're giving him too much credit."John countered as he nodded at the first group of Marines. "He's an opportunist….needs to keep moving if he wants to make any money."

As the group moved down the hallway John could only pray that he was right.  
If he wasn't and Tylan was after revenge they were all in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Especially if he got into the infirmary.

********

Tylan leaned against a wall in a small storage area and smiled as he heard the alert.

Some things were just too predictable.  
Military thinking being one of them.

Tylan checked the stolen gun and counted the ammunition.

They thought he was looking for a way out.  
They thought he was after revenge.

Tylan's smile widened as he moved toward the door and out into the hall.

They were wrong.  
These people had destroyed his nice setup.  
Destroyed his camp.

Now he wanted compensation.  
If he couldn't get Atlantis just yet….  
This ship would be a nice start to a new life.

The blond man paused as he peaked around the corner and he cemented his plan.

The ship would be fair compensation and the lovely doctor would be a nice bonus.  
A very nice bonus.

*********

Evan blinked against the fluorescents as he tried to place what had waken him through the haze of the pain meds.

It was then that he heard the ship wide alert.

Evan looked around the curtain and saw two Marines standing inside the door. Fear worked its way up Evan's spine.  
Caldwell would only put guards on the infirmary for one reason.

Tylan.

Bastard must've somehow escaped.

Lorne sat up ignoring the wave of dizziness. He disabled the IV once again and kicked the covers off. He got out of bed and gripped the edge of it. His heart was pounding in his ears, black spots danced in front of his eyes.

Evan took a deep breathe and fought against the after affects of his injuries. It was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.  
Hell, he'd had worse.

Whatever pain meds they were giving him made his head feel like a cement block.

He had to get to Jen, she needed him.

Steading himself Evan took several hesitant steps toward the curtain and pushed it aside. He made his way to where Jennifer was ignoring one nurse that tried to stop him.

As he reached Jennifer, Evan vowed that Tylan wouldn't get near her.  
No matter what.

Seeing she was asleep Evan pulled a chair over and took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm here, Jen."Evan said quietly as he glanced back at the entrance. "It's going to be okay….I promise."

Evan mentally readied himself for a fight trying to shake off the cobwebs.  
If Tylan came back for Jen he'd have to go through him.


	18. Chapter 18

I really, really tried to keep this from being soapish. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Summary and notes: see part one

"Thought this guy was just a pirate."Rodney muttered into the com as he and Teyla moved to rendezvous with Sheppard.

"Rodney, do you have him or not?"John asked

"Sort of."Rodney replied as they rounded a corner and came within sight of Sheppard and the others.

"McKay."John prompted impatience and anger working its way into his voice. Tylan had caused enough trouble John wanted this done.

"I know where he's been."Rodney explained as he and Teyla reached the armory. He held up his tablet so John could see the screen. "Computer systems are failing all across the ship."

As if on cue the com crackled to life bringing with it Caldwell's angry voice. "Sheppard."

"We see it."John assured him. "We're on it."

"Better be. Caldwell out."

John glanced at McKay whose fingers were flying over his tablet.

"Got him."Rodney exclaimed. "Headed toward Engineering."

"Move out."Sheppard ordered and the group started forward then John shook his head. "This is way too obvious…..gotta be a trap."

"Aren't you mister gloom and doom."Rodney retorted. "Can't things be just what they are for once?"

At Sheppard's dark look Rodney smirked. "Yeah, I know…Pegasus is Pegasus….."

John motioned to one of the group of Marines. "You with us….the rest of you split up. Half to the bridge, half to the Infirmary. Move, now!"

"You think he will go back for Jennifer?"Teyla asked as they ran towards engineering.

John nodded grimly. "She stood up to him….I have a feeling people don't do that often."

*********

Slowly Jennifer opened her eyes. She felt like her entire body was in quicksand.  
Even the simplest movements were difficult. Not to mention the feeling of an elephant on her chest.

"Hey."A familiar voice called sending a warm feeling through her.

Evan.  
He was alright.  
He was safe.

Jennifer turned towards his voice and smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

Relief washed over Evan hearing her voice. He knew the doctors had assured him that she was recovering as expected.  
But still hearing her and seeing those beautiful hazel eyes for himself….he hadn't realized how much he had needed that.

Evan grinned as he scooted the chair closer to her. "Isn't that my line?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Evan squeezed her hand. "Don't go into Doc mode on me….."

"I know you're probably not supposed to be out of bed."Jennifer admonished though she was grateful that he was disobeying.

Evan stood and placed a gentle kiss on Jennifer's forehead. "What did I say about Doc mode?"

"Sorry, habit."

Not being able to resist Evan kissed her once more on the lips before settling back down in the chair.

Talking to her, almost made him forget about the danger lurking outside.  
He took her hand in his once more and tightened his hold.

"How are you, really?"Evan asked though he had a pretty good idea.

A nurse appeared and smiled at Jennifer as she took her vitals. "Good to see you awake, Doctor Keller. Your vitals are looking good."She turned a stern face toward Evan. "You Major, should be in bed."

Jennifer turned towards her not letting go of Evan's hand. "Can he stay? Please? He's good medicine."

The nurse looked from one to the other and back again with a shake of her head. "Not that we've been able to keep him away from you…."she looked at Evan. "First sign of dizziness or nausea back in bed you go, understood?"

Evan nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded as she pulled the blanket up around Jennifer's shoulders. "Don't wear yourself out talking….try to get some rest."

As the nurse left Evan caught her worried gaze as she looked at the guards at the door. He knew the medical staff on the Daedalus were as tough as they came. However having the threat be in their domain would make anybody anxious.

Jennifer felt her eyes drift close but she forced them open. Even with the pain meds she sensed something was off.  
A sense that only time spent in another galaxy would give her.

"Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Evan reached up and gently touched Jennifer's face forcing her to look at him. "You trust me?"

"Always….you're dodging."

Evan really didn't want to tell her but knew if the worst happened and Tylan got through their defenses he didn't want her to be blindsided.

He sat down on the edge of her bed one of his hands resting on top of hers.

"I don't know all the details….when I woke up little while ago there were suddenly guards on the infirmary door. There's only one reason I can think of that Caldwell would order that."

Jennifer looked over at the main entrance of the infirmary and she felt her right hand tighten around Evan's.

"Tylan."The Atlantis CMO whispered.

"Jen?"Evan called softly.

"He's coming after me, isn't he?"Jennifer asked hating the slight tremble that she heard in her voice.

Evan scooted off the bed and crouched down so he was eyelevel with her He ignored the twinge of pain the movement brought. Evan was grateful that he somehow ended up in SGC white and blue sweats instead of a standard issue hospital gown.

"He's one person, Jen."Lorne said quietly hating the fear that he saw in her eyes.  
Hating that he hadn't been able to do more to protect her.

"I know."

"Do you really think he's going to get past Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla? Not to mention whatever crazy thing McKay's got cooked up?"

"Ev…"

Evan reached up and tenderly brushed a stray blonde strand away from Jennifer's face.

"Besides do you think I'd let the bastard come anywhere near somebody I loved?"

Jennifer's eyes widened and she blinked not believing what she had just heard.

Evan mentally kicked himself when he saw the surprise cross Jennifer's face. He'd told her how he'd felt to give her a reason to hang on. He hadn't meant to blurt it out now while she was still dealing with everything.  
While she was trying to heal, to recover.

He'd wanted to get them back home. ….quiet picnic dinner somewhere.  
Somewhere private.  
Somewhere they could talk.

Not a busy infirmary on an intergalactic space ship.  
Not with heavily armed Marine guards.

"Evan…."Jennifer whispered reaching once again for his hand.  
She knew she'd be one incredibly lucky woman if what she had just heard was real.  
If he really did love her and it wasn't some misplaced guilt or being noble.

Evan smiled as he squeezed her hand gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.  
For better or worse it was out in the open now.

"Jen….we don't have to….talk about this now….I meant what I said on the planet…what we have is strong….it'll keep."

Jennifer shook her head. She swallowed hard trying to organize her thoughts but everything was jumbled.  
But one thing was clear….the overwhelming happiness that she felt when she was near him.  
The triple beat her heart did when he looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.  
The way her toes curled when he kissed her.

"I love you."Jennifer stated quickly before she lost her nerve.

Evan leaned in and kissed her not caring who saw.  
He'd had relationships in the past.  
Ones he thought were serious….but none….he knew it was cliché but none came close to what he and Jen had.  
No matter what he'd find a way to make it work.  
He'd find a way to make her happy, keep her safe.

When they broke apart Jennifer reached up and lightly touched Evan's right cheek.

"Evan…."

Whatever Jennifer was going to say was lost in her squeak of surprise as the lights went out and the infirmary plunged into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry guys for the delay….I've been very distracted by Facebook and it's been eating into my writing time. G

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Summary and notes: see part one

Tylan smiled as he sat in an air vent just above the hallway to the left of the infirmary. He looked at the small hand held computer in his right hand and the smile widened.

/They really shouldn't just leave these things lying around./

A colleague of his years ago had taught him the ins and outs of computers in case a ship they were on got in trouble.  
It had saved them over the years and it was definitely helping him now.

Ships weren't really that different no matter their size.

Tylan settled back against the wall and hit another series of keys.

Time to get things going in his direction.

*******

"Don't say it."Rodney stated as the group scattered through a normal looking engineering room.

"Hasn't been here at all."John muttered as he stalked back towards the door. "He's leading us on a wild goose chase."

"Distracting us for what reason?"Teyla asked as she stood by Ronon. "If he wished control of the ship there are only two places to take control."

The other group of Marines had already radioed John saying the bridge and area around it were clear.

Sheppard shook his head. "Let's backtrack to the……….."

"Crap."

John whirled on Rodney at the quiet curse. "What?"

"Power just went out in the infirmary."

All gathered had one disheartening thought.

_Jennifer._

"Move!"Sheppard ordered as he ran towards the door.

Ronon, Rodney and Teyla were close at his heels.

As he ran John knew Lorne would do everything he could to protect Jennifer.  
But Lorne wasn't a hundred percent and everybody had their limits.

With a curse John activated his com. "Caldwell, he's in the infirmary I want it locked down."

"He's instigated some kind of virus into our computer system. It's limiting what we can do from up here. We'll do what we can to block him….I've got more help coming to you."

"Understood, Sheppard out."

"Rodney."John began as they turned a corner.

"Working on it."

"Work faster."Sheppard snapped. Even as more Marines joined them John gut was screaming at him that they wouldn't be in time. He knew Keller's infamous luck was about to rear it's ugly head again and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

John could only pray that Lorne could.

*********

The lights in the infirmary flickered back on almost instantly powered by a backup generator. However they were much dimmer.

Evan was on his feet taking in the situation around him. The medical staff was scurrying checking on computers. The Marine guards were talking to each other wondering if it'd just been a power glitch.

Evan knew it wasn't.  
Ships like the Daedalus didn't get power glitches.

Jennifer watched Evan her worry growing by the second as she saw his eyes narrow.

"What is it?"Jennifer asked quietly as she reached for his hand with her right.

Evan covered her hand with his. He didn't want to worry her but something wasn't right."That wasn't a power flux."

"Think Tylan's sending us a message?"Jennifer asked as she struggled into a sitting position. It was getting easier for her to breathe but her ribs protested every movement.

"Maybe."

It was only then that Evan heard it.  
A soft hiss barely audible over the voices and machines in the infirmary.

Lorne frantically searched for the source. Finally he spotted it a whisper of a smoke like substance coming through one of the air vents on the far wall.

"Shit."Evan cursed as he whirled on the two guards. "Get Sheppard on the com now…infirmary's been compromised!"

The younger of the two guard's eyes widened as he saw what Lorne was referring to. Environmental alarms began to scream as containment programs tried in vain to protect the medical unit.

The young guard's hand had just made contact with his com when more gray smoke began to pump through a vent on the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!"Lorne yelled as the medical staff scrambled to get the few patients ready for transport.

The guards took two steps toward the door control behind them before they were overwhelmed by the fast moving gray substance and the crumpled to the ground.

Evan watched helplessly as the medical staff fell victim next. Then the other patients.

One by one they dropped.

All happening in a matter of five minutes.

Lorne turned to find Jennifer's wide hazel eyes. He bent down to scoop her up in his arms. He didn't want to put his friends and the rest of the ship's crew at risk but he had to get Jen out….had to keep her safe.

Jennifer began to cough and her eyes started to sting and water. She blinked to clear them and felt Evan's arms start to gather around her.

Just as fast Evan's grip slackened and his coughing intensified.

"Evan?"Jennifer called worriedly as she strained to see him. Between the toxin and the emergency lights the room was suddenly very dark.

When only silence answered her Jennifer pushed the sheets off of her and reached to where she had last seen him.

She felt nothing but air.

"Ev…."Jennifer tried once more but the coughing had almost completely taken over. She struggled to stay awake.

She had to make it to an exit or a com.  
Whichever was closer.

Jennifer could only pray that whatever this toxin was it wasn't fatal.

She didn't want to think that she and Evan had come so close to something only to have it snatched away.

Jennifer placed one foot on the floor.

She wanted a future with Evan.  
She wanted his arms around her every night.  
She wanted him to make her laugh.

One more foot made it to the floor and Jennifer's vision blurred once more from tears. Her throat was raw from coughing and her chest hurt.  
Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

Just as Jennifer started to stand she felt her strength fade……darkness rushed in and Jennifer collapsed back to the bed unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Summary and notes: see part one

The worm hole winked out of existence and Richard Woosley came out of his office and approached the first shift technician manning the control panel.

"Lieutenant Brenham was that the SGC data burst?"

The young brown haired woman in her twenties nodded as she turned from the small screen. "Yes, Sir. We're downloading the databurst now."

"Good."Woosley replied as he looked over her shoulder at the rapid information flashing across the screen.

Brenham studied the process of the download before looking at Woosley. "I can transfer what we have so far to your tablet, Sir."

"Thank you."Richard acknowledged as he raised the small hand held computer that was in his left hand.

He'd been expecting some updates from the IOA, along with a list of possible new additions to the staff he'd petitioned for….

Richard's hand froze on one message and he clicked it. The screen froze before allowing the full text to show.

But it showed enough and it wasn't good.

Not at all.

According to a background check by the SGC, Tylan wasn't all that he appeared to be.

He was wanted by almost every planet in the Collation.  
Theft.  
Grave robbing.  
Kidnapping.  
Murder.

"Lieutenant, I need an urgent message sent to the Daedalus."

"Yes, Sir."

As Woosley dictated the message he could only hope that things were going smoothly. However after having been in Pegasus awhile Richard knew how quickly things could go wrong.  
Especially with somebody like Tylan in the mix….even on a ship as secure as the Daedalus….

"Message sent, Sir."Brenham confirmed after several minutes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."Woosley replied as he turned and stepped away. "I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Sir."

As Richard walked the short distance to his office he knowing all he could do now was wait.

Wait and hope his worry had been unfounded.

Something was telling him it wasn't.

**********

Evan awoke to a shout. It took his fuzzy mind a moment to recognize his C.O.'s voice. He tried to focus on that but Evan felt his eyelids drift shut.

He forced them back open even as his lungs burned and chest ached.

Something plastic was covering his mouth and nose and Evan struggled, disoriented.

"It's oxygen, Major."Sheppard's voice again, closer, quieter. "It'll help."

Faintly Evan heard other voices instructing him to breathe normally. His body screamed for sleep…..everything ached, the blast wound on his chest was throbbing.  
His head pounded.

Through the pain and disorientation one thing penetrated.  
The last face he had seen before everything went dark.  
The one person he'd sworn to protect and had failed again.

Evan sat straight up the sudden movement dislodged the oxygen mask and startled the nurse attending to him. A harsh wave of nausea coursed through him and Evan wasn't sure if it was just because of his injuries or the fear.  
Or both.

Even as he looked around the smaller room that had been set up as a make shift infirmary Evan knew Jennifer wasn't there.

Images began to flash through Evan's mind….images of what could happen if Tylan was cornered and desperate.

Evan swallowed hard and started to stand when a firm hand forced him back down. He looked up into Sheppard's grim face.

"Caldwell's already got every available person scouring the ship."

Dread filled Evan's heart at the confirmation. "Bastard has her."

"Yeah….one of the emergency hatches was open when we got here. Think he got her out that way."

"He'll kill her."Evan stated his voice weak and hoarse as he shook off his C.O.'s grasp.

"We don't know that…..Rodney's working on a way to track him but he's put a virus into the computer system…."

"So basically we have nothing."Evan countered his voice stronger but not his legs as he felt them buckle.

As Sheppard and the nurse eased him back into a sitting position Evan's imagination was working overtime.

He knew Jen could handle herself but she wasn't up to full speed.  
If Tylan tried something she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

"We can't just sit here."Lorne commented angrily as he turned away from the nurse's attempt to replace the oxygen mask.

John crouched so he was eyelevel with his friend. "We aren't. You think a little virus is going to stop McKay? We'll find her, I promise."

Evan began to stand once more voicing his earlier thoughts. "She won't be able to fight him…"

John's voice softened as he gripped Lorne's left arm once more easing him back down. "Doc's proven she can handle whatever this galaxy can throw at her. She'll hold her own until we get there…..if you don't want to be strapped to a hospital bed you'll let these nurses do their job, understood?"

Lorne nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Sir."

John stood and looked across the room at McKay who had commandeered one of the computers. The scientist's fingers were flying fast and furious over the keyboard.  
He'd seen McKay work miracles a hundred times over and they definitely needed one now.

Scratch that….the Doc needed one.

********

The fear Jennifer had felt when she had woken and saw Tylan and not Evan was something she hadn't felt before.  
Not that intense….she hated it.

She didn't want to be afraid of this man.

However nobody had thought of her as property before and that scared her more than anything.  
She was disposable once he got his way.

Jennifer looked around the small storage room they were in and suppressed a shudder. She started to draw her knees to her chest and quickly regretted the movement at the pain that flashed through her rib cage causing her to gasp.

Tylan looked up at the sound and smiled. "Maybe you'll think twice at disobeying me, luv."

"I never…."Jennifer replied but Tylan was suddenly at her side faster than she would've thought possible.

Tylan pressed his right forearm against Jennifer's throat causing her to wince.

"Did you forget slapping me, luv?"

Jennifer felt her face pale. She knew what he wanted when she's agreed to the bargain to save Evan's life.  
She'd known what her future would be once Evan was safe and home.  
She'd understood what she'd sacrificed and she'd gladly do it again.

But when Tylan had tried…..her first instinct was to protect herself.  
She'd hit without thinking and now…..the anger in his eyes…..

Before Jennifer could react Tylan's arm was gone from her throat and he was kissing her hard and fast….almost harsh. His teeth scraped her lower lip and she tasted blood when he pulled away.

"You're lucky I like you."The blond smuggler whispered with a grin. His hand traveled briefly down the front of her thin hospital shirt before he moved back to his previous spot.

Jennifer's heart raced as she fought to control her breathing. She watched as Tylan returned his attention to the tablet. His fingers flowing over the small screen.  
Her heart rate slowly returned to normal as well as her labored breathing.

Jennifer pulled her knees up as far as her injured ribs would allow and rested her forehead on them.  
She tried to force the fear aside and come up with a plan.  
Tried to force the exhaustion aside.

She had to focus….she had to get that computer away from him.

Jennifer knew he was using it to hurt her friends.  
To hurt Evan…..

She couldn't let that happen…..

After a few minutes Tylan raised his head and stood. "Time to move."

Jennifer bit back a cry of pain as Tylan gripped her right arm and hauled her to her feet and shoved her forward.

As they left Jennifer tried to come up with a plan to keep Tylan from hurting her friends.

It was all too much, the pain, the exhaustion…..all she could do was keep one foot in front of the other and pray that an opportunity presented itself.

Tylan wrapped an arm around her shoulders causing Jennifer to jump. "Just do what I say, luv and everything will be fine."

Despite her weariness Jennifer shot the pirate a glare….she knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Somehow she had to protect Evan and the others.

No matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is for Nika….speedy recovery, my friend.

Guys, there is a poll regarding this fic up on my profile page. Please click and vote.

Jennifer's day is not getting any better. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Summary and notes: see part one

Every second that ticked by was torture to Evan.  
He'd rather have a Wraith feed on him then what he was enduring now.

Helpless……Jen needed him and he was stuck.

The IV fluids and pain meds the doctors were giving him were helping. He could feel some of his strength coming back.  
He knew it wouldn't last…that the real thing he needed was rest.

But that'd have to wait…..the only thing that would make him better was hearing Jen was safe and Tylan was dead.

_'I love you.'_

Evan swallowed hard as Jen's words echoed in his mind, in his heart.  
Once he got her back Evan vowed he'd never let her go.  
Never let her down again.

Evan rested his head back against the pillow.  
He could feel Jen in his arms as they lay by the fire.  
He could hear her laughter back on Atlantis as she laughed at one of his jokes.  
The way her eyes sparkled….

If the bastard hurt her……

Evan closed his eyes trying to fight off the dark images that his imagination was cooking up.

Tylan was dangerous and unstable….plus he was smart.  
A deadly combination……

Evan wasn't sure what he'd do if they found her hurt or…..

No….he had to believe that they'd get out of this. That she'd be alright.

If she wasn't…..if Jen was killed….

Just the thought nearly broke Evan's heart as he imagined finding her bloody and broken body….

Evan felt his right hand ball into a fist…..

/Stop it./He chided himself as he opened his eyes. /Despite Jen's bad luck it always seemed to turn in her favor at the end./

Evan clung to that….he had to believe this time it would as well.

*********

Jennifer stumbled and landed hard as she slid against the far wall of the small shipping container.  
Well small as far as intergalactic shipping containers went…..you couldn't fit a MAlP but several crates of supplies, yes.

The one Tylan had shoved her into was only partially full. The left side of it was full of boxes and crates of various sizes.

"Sorry, luv."Tylan said quietly as he pulled Jennifer roughly to her feet and slammed her against the wall. "I have to protect my interests and your friends are leaving me with no options."

"There are always options."Jennifer stated as she tried to break away from the smuggler but she just didn't have the strength yet. Her body was already feeling the strain of being mobile before it should have.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes as Jennifer struggled to keep alert. Her ribs screamed with agony,her head throbbed, and now her shoulder blades added to the list of things that hurt.

Tylan pinned Jennifer's arms above her head and attached her to the wall with coarse. rope. He binded her feet the same before lacing another strand around her waist.

Jennifer's vision cleared just in time for her to see the smuggler had finished tying her and had moved to setting small amounts of C4 on the floor just in front of her feet.  
Then he attached one to the rope around her waist.

Oh God…..

Had her luck finally caught up to her? After everything she'd endured since coming to Atlantis this was not how Jennifer imagined it ending.

Jennifer shook her head trying to calm her pounding heart.  
Panicking wouldn't solve anything….wouldn't get her back to Evan.

Fresh tears sprang to Jennifer's eyes at the last thought.

Evan…..

Would Tylan at least give her a chance to say goodbye?

/Stop it/Jennifer admonished herself as she watched Tylan set the timers. /They'll get to you in time….they always do….can't give up….he'll win…./

"Why?"Jennifer asked quietly as she blinked back the tears. "They won't give you any money."

"Money isn't everything."Tylan replied with a wide smile as he placed the computer tablet under one arm.

Realization dawned on Jennifer as she met the smuggler's gaze. "You want the Daedalus."

"Equal compensation."

"I'm only a doctor."Jennifer stated tiredly as she felt what little strength she had start to fade. "Not enough trade for a ship."

Tylan finished his task and crouched so he was eyelevel. He placed a hand under Jennifer's chin lifting her head, then his lips descended on hers.

"You underestimate your value, luv."The smuggler said with a grin once they broke apart.

Jennifer glared at her captor but it was a feeble effort as she felt her eyes start to drift closed. She forced them open…..she had to stay awake….

Tylan fished a tiny black object out of the right pocket of his pants. He attached it to the top of the tablet and aimed it at Jennifer.

It took Jennifer a minute to realize it was a camera. Something the SGC must've been working on and sent to Atlantis for testing.

"Smile pretty for lover boy."Tylan ordered as he stepped back and started recording.

********

"Hovering won't get you answers any faster."Rodney snapped not looking up from the computer screen.

John didn't move; he hated that Tylan had the upper hand. One of his people was in trouble and he…..

Sheppard broke the thought off as Rodney's screen suddenly flickered.

"What the hell was that?"

"He's trying to get into the system."

"Trace it."John ordered sharply as Ronon and Teyla came to stand behind them.

"Obviously."Rodney retorted sarcastically as his fingers flew. "Do you have any more brilliant ideas?"

"What's going on?"Evan asked as he walked slowly over to his C.O. trailing an IV stand behind him.

"Are you alright?"Teyla asked with concern as she took in the paleness of Lorne's face.

Evan nodded. "Yeah."

"You really want them to strap you down, don't you?"Sheppard grumbled with a shake of his head. "There's only so much rank I can pull on them….maybe this time I'll let…."

"Oh God."Rodney murmured jerking everyone's attention back to the computer screen.

"Jen."Evan breathed as he felt the color drain from his face. He thought he'd felt fear on the planet when she'd traded herself for him….but now seeing her bound and C4 inches away…..Evan couldn't put into words the terror flooding him….at the backside of the terror was a rage he'd never felt before.

"Commander of the Daedalus."Tylan's familiar voice boomed over the speakers.

"It's playing on every screen on the ship."Rodney commented quietly.

"Get me her location, now."Sheppard ordered through gritted teeth.

"My demand is a simple one."Tylan continued. "Hand over control of your ship and everyone lives to fight another day."

"He's crazy."Ronon said quietly his gaze fixed on the screen.

"No."Teyla disagreed solemnly. "I do not think so."

"I will be generous since I have grown fond of the lovely doctor."

Evan's hands clenched into fists as he took a step forward.

"You have thirty minutes to comply."

The screen winked back to normal with a burst of static.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Summary and notes: See part one

On the bridge Caldwell cursed and activated his com. "Sheppard…."

"Rodney's tracing it now."John reported silently urging the computer to work faster.

"As soon as you have it we're taking him out."

"Do what you have to do to free Dr. Keller."Caldwell continued after Sheppard started to protest. "But I want this over, now…..before he endangers any more of my crew. Understood?"

"Understood. Sheppard out."John replied

"What's the plan?"Ronon asked his own instincts telling him that if they didn't act fast this was going to end badly.  
Badly meant losing another family member and that was something Ronon was not willing to accept.

"Once we locate her we'll disarm the C4."John explained as he turned and leaned back against the table. "When we have Jennifer it'll be easy to take Tylan out, he won't have anything left to bargain with."

Rodney snorted. "Haven't watched too many pirate movies have you? Things don't…"

The computer beeped drawing everyone's attention.

"Got him!"McKay exclaimed with a grin as a diagram of the ship appeared showing two red dots..

John leaned in to make sure he had the right location. He activated his com. "Caldwell, we have his location, moving now."

"Good work….coordinate your position to the bridge and I'll have teams mobilizing."

"Rodney's sending the info now."

"Received it, teams on their way. Caldwell out."

"Colonel."Lorne began knowing his odds of going with were slim to none but he had to try. The thought of just sitting by while Jen was terrified…..

John looked at his friend for a long moment as Ronon moved around them to the door. Lorne wasn't a hundred percent, not by a long shot. Wouldn't be for at least a week. John knew that the only way to keep him here was to lock the door and even then that wasn't a guarantee.

"You follow my orders no matter what."Sheppard stated as he moved away from the desk.

Evan nodded grimly. "Yes,Sir."

"I mean it."John continued as Teyla began to leave to join Ronon but he held up a hand stopping her. "He's going to use Doc against you….he's going to play on that and have fun doing so. If this goes south I can't afford to have you go AWOL on me and take revenge. No matter what happens you follow my lead, clear?"

Evan swallowed hard he'd agree to whatever he had to. Whatever it took to get Jen safe he'd do it.

"Crystal."Lorne acknowledged grimly.

"Teyla, find a nurse and see if we can get him a clean uniform."

The Athosian nodded and disappeared toward the other end of the makeshift infirmary.

Lorne followed Teyla relief washing over him. He'd been afraid he'd be sidelined. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stay idle.  
To sit there and not know what was going on would've been hell.

Another one he owed Sheppard.

/Hang in there, Jen./Evan pleaded silently. /We're coming./

********

"You need to stop this."Jennifer commented quietly her voice hoarse and strained. "Nobody else needs to get hurt."

Tylan smiled as he absently tossed the small detonator control from one hand to the other. "Nobody will, if they go by my rules."

Jennifer shook her head wincing slightly at the dizziness that came with it. She struggle to swallow down the fear and panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Some how she had to keep it together….they'd all been in worse situations than this.

Though at the moment Jennifer couldn't think of any that'd been worse than having the equivalent of a bomb strapped to her chest.  
Having an alien entity take over your mind and body and threaten Atlantis and people she cared about came close.

Jennifer shuddered at the memory and blinked back tears of exhaustion. She thought that'd been the worse thing that could happen to her. Not being able to control your own body. Being trapped in your own mind while people you loved were put in danger.

What Tylan was using her for though was almost as bad. Evan, John, the whole crew of the Daedalus could die because of her if Tylan didn't get his way.

Jennifer met Tylan's gaze. "Caldwell won't negotiate."

Tylan closed the space between them. He paused when he was just inches from her. Jennifer tried not to flinch at the closeness.

"For your sake, luv you better hope he does."Tylan replied as he trailed a finger down Jennifer's right cheek. "Would be a shame for such beauty to be destroyed."

"You'd really go through with this."Jennifer whispered as she studied the mercenary. His eyes were cold but there was a spark in them that made a chill run up her spine.

Tylan grinned as he kissed her his teeth lightly grazing Jennifer's bottom lip. "You know me by now, luv…..your people took something from me. That can not go unanswered."


	23. Chapter 23

Okay finally got past my writer's block on this story after weeks of my muse absolutely refusing to cooperate. :) Must've rewritten this chapter at least twice before I finally got it going in the right direction. :) As always thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

They were a corridor away and a level down from the cargo area when all hell broke loose.  
Alarms blared as the Daedalus was plunged into darkness.

Before Rodney could even begin to call up the right program Tylan attacked the next vital system.

Communications.

"Damn."Sheppard cursed as he failed to raise Lieutenant Tilson who was leading the other teams. He activated his com once more. "Sheppard to Caldwell."

No static only dead silence.

"McKay."John prompted as the team continued to inch along the darkened hall.

"Working on it."

"Work faster."Sheppard ordered though he already knew Rodney was. He clicked on the light attachment of his P90 and the area was slowly illuminated as others did the same.

"He's trying to stall us."Evan commented through gritted teeth. Some of the pain meds were beginning to wear off but anger and adrenaline were doing their job.  
He'd endure anything if it meant keeping Jen safe.

"Obviously."Rodney snapped only glancing up for brief seconds to make sure he wasn't colliding with a wall. "He doesn't want Jennifer rescued before the time limit is up."

John was trying to calculate distances in his head. He knew they weren't far from where Tilson's group was going to meet up.

John turned back towards Dex. "Ronon, scout ahead see if you can find Tilson's group."

The Satedan nodded. "On it."

Ronon disappeared into the darkness of an intersection and the group continued forward.

"Something's interfering…..I'm not picking up all life signs."Rodney reported as he hit the side of his tablet in frustration. "Keeps phasing."

"You're the genius in two galaxies, Rodney."Sheppard replied quietly as they rounded a corner. "Give me something to work with."

"Genius."Rodney countered. "Not miracle worker."

"Rodney…."

"It almost looks like…..no he can't be that smart."

"What is it?"Teyla asked from her spot behind Evan.

"There are a couple things that could shut down systems this fast and they'd start with smaller systems…..lights, communications….."

"We're on a clock, Rodney, what?"Sheppard asked.

"In layman's terms a virus….a hungry virus moving from one system to another."

John tightened his grip on the P90 as they climbed a ladder to the next level. "Okay, once we get Doc we'll deal with the virus…."

"We?"Rodney muttered as they reached the same level of the cargo hold and he once again pulled out the malfunctioning tablet.

"Found 'em."Ronon reported as he slid back into Sheppard's view from the opposite end of the corridor followed by thirty Marines.

"Good."John complimented as the groups came closer to the center of the corridor.

Just as they neared the door there was a muffled explosion and the Daedalus suddenly lurched.

Through arms and legs that weren't his own Evan struggled to get to his feet. His grief stricken mind was refusing to comprehend what had happened.  
They couldn't have been too late…..they just couldn't…..  
He couldn't have lost her…..not when they were so close.

One voice rose above the confusion. One of a very agitated and angry Mckay.

"Sheppard! It's a light show! If that'd been real we'd be floating in space!"

"Virus?"John shouted back as he helped Teyla to her feet.

"Yes."Rodney replied as he reached them. "It's working on more sophisticated systems. We just dropped out of hyperspace…..if it's already got control of navigation then…."

"Life support."Sheppard finished as he motioned Tilson forward. "Lieutenant get him to the bridge and fill Caldwell in."

"Yes,Sir."

"Sheppard."Rodney protested…..his friends needed him here.

"Go, Rodney…..you'll be able to do more good up there. We need communications back up."

"Alright."McKay replied quietly. "Good luck."

Sheppard nodded tightly as Tilson and McKay moved quickly back to the corridor intersection Ronon had used earlier.

John could only pray that their good luck would out weigh Keller's bad luck.

*********

Jennifer was slipping in and out of consciousness. Flashes of darkness and light entered and exited her field of vision whenever she was able to pry her eyes open.

She had no idea why Tylan was carrying her or why they were moving.

As she slipped back into the welcoming painless oblivion once more Jennifer knew she only wanted two things.

For this to be over and for Evan and her friends to be safe.

********

Ronon blasted what was left of the door open. The doors fell to the ground with a clang as the group cautiously entered the cargo hold.

"They're not here."John stated darkly as his light swept over what remained of a large shipping container.

Evan could only stare at the destroyed container. His gaze locked on the far end where he knew Jennifer had been restrained.  
How close had she been to the explosion?  
How long had Tylan waited before setting the explosion?

"Colonel."One of the younger marines called gaining Sheppard's attention. "They got out this way."

Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Evan joined the brown haired youth at the corner of the room just behind the large shipping container. A small service hatch had been blown showing the dark corridor beyond.

"Where would he go?"Teyla wondered.

John kicked the door the rest of the way off it's hinges. "He wants the ship by now Jennifer's told him Caldwell won't negotiate so he'll want to be somewhere to force Caldwell's hand."

"The bridge."Evan surmised grimly feeling the rage from earlier return. The bastard wasn't going to hurt anyone again…..no matter what it took.

*********

"Colonel, if you and your crew would be so kind as to vacate my bridge."

Caldwell whirled from where he'd been standing to the left of his command chair. They'd just managed to get emergency lights up. In one quick glance he took in the mercenary and Keller's all too still form in Tylan's arms. Keller's burden did not hinder the pirate's ability to hold a small detonator

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?"Caldwell countered as he glanced at McKay who had only arrived on the bridge a few minutes before. "Never mind the fact you could've destroyed this ship dropping us out of hyperspace like that."

Tylan's smile widened. "I know my way around hyperspace, Colonel, I assure you. Now that the thirty minutes are up you have a decision to make. And I'm sure you're already aware I have control of major systems on this ship and will soon control all of it. So Dr. Keller's fate is a mute point now."

Rodney stiffened at Tylan's words but didn't look up from the computer screen. His fingers moved faster than the keys could keep up with. He was making progress….almost had communications back up and since they were out of hyperspace he could signal Atlantis as well as let Sheppard know what was going on.

"You."Tylan called out and Rodney suddenly felt all eyes on his back. "Stop what you're doing now."

Rodney continued to pound the keyboard….almost there.

Tylan stepped forward. "I remember you from the planet….you're from Atlantis….if you value your friend's life you'll stop….now."

"Too late…."Rodney stated as he turned around his gaze briefly landing on Jennifer's still form. "I already got a message through to Atlantis….you won't get far."

Tylan's green eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled a small pistol out from his right pant's pocket and aimed it at McKay.

"That was a very foolish move on your part."

Rodney blanched and dove to the right but he wasn't quick enough. He cried out as he felt a searing pain along his right shoulder as he crashed to the floor.

Then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Short but keeps things moving...end in sight :) Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

John Sheppard stopped as voices suddenly flooded the com channel. They were on the same level as the bridge but two corridors away. He held up his right hand signaling the others to stop.  
Lights were now flickering showing that either the virus was not as sophisticated as Rodney had thought or McKay had already begun to work some magic.

Sheppard activated his com after exchanged a glance with Lorne. "Sheppard to…."

John broke off as Tylan's voice became clear. It was only then that Sheppard realized it was an open channel….a one way channel.  
Somebody….probably McKay had rigged it so they could hear what was going on.

'I know my way around hyperspace, Colonel, I assure you. Now that the thirty minutes are up you have a decision to make. And I'm sure you're already aware I have control of major systems on this ship and will soon control all of it. So Dr. Keller's fate is a mute point now.'

"Bastard."Evan cursed as he started to move around Sheppard and Ronon and almost made it into a jog before a strong hand clamped down on his left shoulder.

Lorne glared back at Ronon and began to shake free.

"Major."John warned as he took a step forward.

"You heard him…..he has no reason to keep her alive now!"Evan retorted as he took a step away from Ronon but Dex still kept a firm grip.

Sheppard moved so he was face to face with the younger man. "If we go in there, now….."

John broke off as they once again heard Tylan's cocky voice.

'I remember you from the planet….you're from Atlantis….if you value your friend's life you'll stop….now.'

Sheppard glanced at Teyla and both of them knew Tylan had to be talking to Rodney.

'Too late….I already got a message through to Atlantis….you won't get far.'

John looked back at the group and waved his arm. "Let's go….move."

Sheppard knew he was contradicting what he had just told Lorne but he knew McKay.  
Whenever Rodney tried to be heroic something very bad happened.

Even as they ran John knew they wouldn't get there in time. His gut was screaming at him and for once Sheppard wished he was wrong.

'That was a very foolish move on your part'

John cursed as they rounded another corner with the mercanary's words echoing in their ears.

The gun shot that came next Sheppard was sure he'd hear in his nightmares for years to come.  
That gun shot meant one of his people was down…..the odds that McKay or Keller weren't the victim just weren't in their favor.

Besides the laws of Pegasus just didn't work that way.

********

Steven Caldwell had not gotten to where he was in his career without knowing how to deal with idoits.  
Especially dangerous idoits.  
However Tylan was a manipulator and that was a different animal all together.

"You are digging your own grave."Caldwell stated his voice deadly calm. "You may think you have the upper hand here but I assure you that can't be farther from the truth. Even if you get through this alive the list of charges will keep you in a dark hole for a long, long time."

A Daedalus crew member started to inch his way toward McKay's still form. The brown haired man's movements however were halted when Tylan turned the gun on him.

"Don't waste your time on a dead man."

Twenty feet from the bridge John's heart plummeted at Tylan's statement. He heard Teyla's soft gasp behind him.

John's free hand balled into a fist. Rodney McKay may have been a pain in the ass more often than not but he could also be a very loyal friend. Rodney had saved his life more times than John cared to count…..

Tylan was already a dead man for what he'd put Jennifer and Lorne through.  
With Rodney added to the list the mercenary would feel a special kind of pain.

"Even if my shot was off."Tylan continued. "He will most likely bleed to death before this situation is resolved."

John halted the group when they were within sight of the bridge entrance. He turned toward Ronon.

"Okay….new plan."Sheppard began as Lorne and Teyla formed in around him along with Lieutenant Noyce. "We can't do a direct assault, not with one person already down. It's too much of a risk….but if we do enter we can give one person enough of a distraction to get a shot off from above."

"No."Evan argued the last image he had of Jennifer flashed to the surface. "He can still detonate the bomb."

"We'll get to her before that."John promised.

Evan shook his head as he moved away from the group. "It's too risky…..he's already shown that he'll kill if confronted…..he's got Caldwell's attention….."

Sheppard caught up to Evan. "I don't think he's ready to die….if he kills the Doc he takes us all with him…..he's smart….not martyr material."

"How are we going to get somebody within range?"Evan asked struggling to ignore both the new found pain from his wound and his worry and fear for Jen. She needed him to have a clear head.

John motioned to the ceiling. "There are ducts criss crossing the bridge and most of the ship. For ventilation and access to electrical systems and other maintenance odds and ends."

"I'll go."Ronon offered quietly.

Sheppard shook his head. "Unfortunately it'd be a tight fit for you, Chewie."

Teyla stepped forward. "I will do it."

John studied his friend for a long moment than nodded. "Let's go. Lieutenant Noyce show Teyla where she can access the maintenance shafts."

"Yes, Sir."

Evan watched them go fighting and failing to keep a tight grip on the whirlwind his emotions were in.

This had to work…..it just had to…..  
They were already at plan B and from the current odds there was no plan C.

/Hang in there, Jen./Evan prayed silently. /Just a little bit longer./


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys for the long delay but it took me forever to figure out how to end this and my muse and Tylan were definetely not cooperating! :) Thanks as always for the reviews and your patience. I was going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but thought I'd done that enough in this fic G Tech stuff isn't my specialty so forgive any glaring error and classify it as a plot device. :) Enjoy.

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

Pain was the first thing that registered for Rodney.

The scientist groaned as consciousness returned.  
Along with it came sensations.

Something liquid was dripping down his right shoulder and forearm.  
His whole arm felt like it was on fire.

Shot.  
He'd been shot.

Forcing down panic Rodney took several deep breathes. He mentally checked his other limbs and was relieved to find he wasn't injured anywhere else.

Rodney moved and instantly regretted the motion as the pain in his arm intensified ten fold.  
For a long time all Rodney could do was concentrate on the pain.

There were no noises around him just his heart hammering in his ears and the sound of his ragged breathing.

God he hated being shot.

But it'd be worth the pain if his plan had actually worked. Rodney had been bluffing to Tylan on getting word to Atlantis. He hadn't got communications working that far yet but what he had got working Rodney could only pray had worked enough to bring the Cavalry.

If they ever needed Sheppard riding in on the proverbial white horse it was now.

Not that Rodney would ever admit that.

With gritted teeth Rodney attempted to move once more but darkness closed in and he sank into the painless void.

**********

Teyla should by now be used to John Sheppard.  
She should by now know that when he says one thing it might mean something else.  
No matter how well intentioned.

"You alright?"Noyce called up as Teyla lay on her stomach in the small tunnel.

"Yes."Teyla called back. "Thank you."

The Athosian began to move forward once again. It was a slow journey as her shoulders touched either side of the maintenance shaft.  
Twice she had already banged her head on the gray metal ceiling of the tunnel.

Teyla kept her gun in front of her as she crept along. She'd been afraid that once she reached her destination that she would not be able to remove the weapon if it was on her back.

As she neared a bend in the shaft voices could be heard.

One, Tylan the other Caldwell.

"I have been very generous with you, Colonel. If you value the lives of your crew you'll hand over the ship."

"It's not my ship to give."Caldwell replied. "And my government isn't one to hand over a multi-billion dollar ship lightly."

"You are willing to sacrifice their lives then?"

Her destination in view Teyla activated her com and whispered. "Colonel, I am in position."

"Good….as soon as we have his attention take your shot."

"Understood."Teyla replied as she crept closer to the small vent.

Luckily the slots in the vent were just wide enough for the barrel of her gun. All Teyla had to do was aim and shoot.  
Teyla scooted her weapon into the right slot. John hadn't said so but she knew she only had one shot, one chance.

One chance to free her friends.

Teyla double checked her aim and settled in to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

********

"Remember."John began catching Evan's attention as they stood by the door to the bridge. "My call, no matter what."

Lorne nodded as he tightened his grip on his gun. "Understood, Sir."

Sheppard looked back at Ronon and Tilson making sure everyone was ready. Then he reached forward and activated the door control.

Evan didn't realize he was holding his breathe until the door was open and they were inside.  
The air rushed out of him and his body went cold as Evan saw Jennifer in Tylan's arms.

Fragile and vulnerable.  
Still…..too still.

Lorne barely heard Tylan's greeting to Sheppard.

His heart was beating loudly in his ears as rage swept through and threatened to overwhelm.

Jen's clothes were torn.  
The C4 hung loosely around her waist resting on her stomach.

She looked like a broken doll.

With a great effort Evan forced himself to remember the plan.  
To remember Teyla.

Lorne dragged his attention back to Sheppard.

John could almost literally feel Evan's anger. He didn't blame him.  
Not a bit.

Seeing Jennifer on a screen was one thing.  
Seeing in person was quite another.

Jennifer had been the first thing John had seen when they had stormed in.

Then he'd almost tripped over Rodney.

There was a small pool of blood by the scientist's right shoulder.  
John hadn't been able to check for a pulse but he'd been close enough that he could tell his friend was still breathing.

Sheppard gritted his teeth as he stepped around Rodney and faced Tylan.

This ended now.

******

"Come to escort everyone off my ship, Colonel?"Tylan asked as he shifted Jennifer in his arms drawing her up to his chest.

"You have one chance to end this peacefully and let the Doc go."Sheppard replied as he felt the others form in behind him.

"You're in no position to make threats."

Teyla's finger rested on the familiar trigger. She checked her aim once more and began to squeeze.

Just as Teyla fired the Daedalus shifted as the ship drifted off course.

Tylan heard the gunshot an instant before the pain hit. A firey hot sensation swept from just below his neck and through his left shoulder.  
Black spots swam in front of his eyes and he nearly dropped the young woman in his arms.

Tylan blinked the spots away in time to see Sheppard move towards him. He stumbled back feeling liquid drip down his neck and shoulder. The mercenary fought to control the detonator in a sweat soaked hand.

Just as Sheppard and the others reached him Tylan got a firm grip on the small device. He raised it and nearly lost everything as pain sliced relentlessly through his body. Dizziness began to form.

Tylan could feel Jennifer sliding from his grasp.

Anger flashed through the pain….

It would not end this way.  
Not after all he worked for.

With his good arm Tylan tightened his grip on the young doctor. He stumbled as the effort became too much but with grim determination he turned to face the military men.

*********

Evan felt his arms instantly reach for Jen as she slid from Tylan's grasp. He forced himself to stop when he saw Tylan still held the detonator.  
Bastard still had control.

"It's over, Tylan."John stated as he inched forward.

"Y-you are wrong."

As if Pegasus and fate were proving the pirate right the emergency lights flickered and failed.

John swore silently…..damn virus. It was becoming faster….gaining more control of the ship.

"Tylan."John called as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. "Let the Doc go. You're hurt….but nobody has to die today. You can still make it out of this."

Tylan tried to concentrate. The pain made it almost impossible to think. He shoved it to the back of his mind.  
He'd been hurt worse.  
The goal was what was important here.

"Sheppard's right."Caldwell began. "I….."

The Daedalus interrupted her commander as the ship shuddered violently as the virus reached the engine room.

Everyone was thrown off balance.

Tylan struggled to keep his wits about him as everything shifted. He swore as Keller and the detonator slipped from his grasp and hit the floor.

Instinct began to take over through the pain and survival was winning.

The mercenary used the confusion to dodge through the military group and reach the door.

This wasn't failure.  
He hadn't lost.

He still had control of the ship he just needed to regroup.

Tylan slipped out the door but that was as far as he got.

Ronon was the first to notice the pirate's escape.  
He was moving even before Sheppard's order came.

However Lorne had been faster.

Dex reached the hall to find Lorne and Tylan tumbling head over feet.

He stepped forward and he saw Tilson's group fall in behind him.  
They waited and watched ready to intervene if necessary.

Ronon smiled grimly he had a feeling Lorne would not need any assistance.

"Go."Caldwell ordered to Sheppard just as Teyla reached them. "We'll take care of McKay and Keller."

Teyla nodded as she kneeled down next to Jennifer.

John looked at his friend's still forms once more before he turned and took off after Lorne and the others.

Tylan deserved whatever punishment the Major gave him. John wanted to add more than a few punches in himself.  
As much as John wanted that kind of cowboy justice he could almost hear Elizabeth's voice in his head.

There was a right and a wrong to everything.

Right now John wasn't sure how he could convince Evan to let the son of a bitch live.  
Part of John wasn't sure he wanted to.

But he knew he had too….some how.

As John entered the hall and moved around Ronon one thing was clear.  
The Doc would not want Evan to lose his career over this.

John owed it to her to keep that from happening.

But as he looked at the maylay before him John realized that was going to be tough.  
Damn tough.


	26. Chapter 26

Apologies for the delay. Enjoy and thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

Evan felt the blood running over his knuckles.  
Whether it was his or Tylan's he didn't know.

It didn't matter.  
Nothing registered.

Everything had disappeared except the man before him.

They were now at the far end of the corridor.  
Despite being shot Tylan had gotten a few punches in.

All of which Evan had easily dodged.  
Using them as excuses.

But he had only really needed one.

Jen.

Tylan had terrorized her and then determined her life was nothing.  
Had put her in an impossible choice.

Right.  
Left.  
Right.

The blows continued….relentless.

Evan didn't feel the pain in his hands.  
He didn't feel the flesh that they hit.

Slowly….very slowly the real world faded back in for Evan. He became aware of the hands gripping him.  
Became aware of the shouts.  
Aware of the orders.

All Evan could see was Jen…..the last time he'd seen her….hurt….because of Tylan.

Lorne raised his right first once more for another blow before he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall behind him. Breathig hard, he blinked and saw Ronon and Sheppard in front of him as a medical team scrambled in to evaluate Tylan.

"That's enough, Major!"Sheppard shouted as he placed one hand on Lorne's right shoulder while Ronon had an arm across Evan's chest. "It's over."

Evan heard Sheppard but he didn't acknowledge.  
His body was starting to shake as the adreline wore off and the pain started to fade in.

His gaze locked on Tylan's still form as the medical team worked.

Part of Evan wanted the man dead.  
It'd be justice for all the mercenary had done…..to Jen….to McKay.

If Tylan was dead Evan knew his career was over….it'd be worth it….to keep others safe.

One of the medics glanced up at Caldwell who was standing just outside the bridge door.. "He's alive, Colonel….barely. We need to get him back and get him stabilized."

"Go."Caldwell ordered quietly as he looked over at Sheppard..

The medic nodded and his team eased Tylan onto a stretcher and headed toward the makeshift infirmary.

It was only then that Evan saw the two other stretchers that followed Tylan's down the hall.  
McKay on one.  
Jen on the other with Teyla following close behind.

Sheppard saw Lorne's gaze and tightened his grip. "She's okay…..are you?"

Evan nodded tightly not looking away from the medical caravan until they were out of sight.  
His breathing was returning to normal and he felt Dex release his hold leaving only Sheppard.

John stepped back looking at the blood on Lorne's uniform and his cut and bruised hands."Come on, let's get you checked out."

Evan began to protest but once the support of Sheppard, Ronon and the wall was removed he was hit with a wave of dizziness.  
He reached out with his left hand for the wall as the corridor swam before him.

Sheppard shook his head as he once again gripped Lorne's right arm. "Yeah, you're fine. Come on."

"Need to make sure Jen's okay."Lorne argued quietly even though he knew she was in the best hands possible.

Still he had to see her with his own eyes…..to make sure…..

"You will….I promise."

His body fading Evan allowed his C.O. and Ronon to lead him toward the make shift infirmary.

*********

Ten hours later a tired Stephen Caldwell stepped into the Daedalus's infirmary.  
The real one.

The medical staff had worked double time to get it operational.

Tylan was out of surgery and under medical watch in the brig.  
His condition critical but stable.

Lorne and Keller occupied two beds on the right side of the medical unit.  
While McKay had one a few feet down.

The remaining members of SGA-1 occupied the area across from them by the left wall. Teyla sat in a chair, dozing. Dex and Sheppard leaned against the wall like a pair of sentries.

"You know we do have more chairs."Caldwell commented as he walked towards them.

Sheppard smiled briefly as he moved away from the wall. He rolled his neck and shoulders in a vain attempt to get the kinks out.

"Habit."John replied quietly. "How are repairs coming?"

"Main systems are operational we should be getting underway shortly. That'll get you back to Atlantis in under two days….I sent a message to Woosley."

"Thanks."

Caldwell nodded. "When we got communications back up there was a message from Woosley. Our friend Tylan is wanted by just about every planet in the collation."

"Not surprised."Ronon growled softly.

"They'll have to wait in line."John stated quiet anger in his voice as his gaze drifted to his injured friends. "He's got a lot to answer to."

"Yes he does."Caldwell agreed. "Nobody tries to take my ship. If you need anything else let me know."

John nodded.

Caldwell took a last look at the still forms before turning and leaving the infirmary.

********

Evan woke to a med-induced haze and a wave of memories.  
Memories mixed with nightmares.

It was only when Evan saw Jennifer sleeping on the bed next to his that he relaxed.

"Easy."John ordered gently as he rose from the chair that had been placed next to Lorne's bedside by one of the nurse's. "I'll get the doc."

Lorne shook his head wincing at the nausea the movement brought. "No…I'm okay. Jen?"

"They say she'll be fine. Tylan didn't do any more damage moving her."

Evan glanced over at the woman who had become such a large part of his life. He saw fresh bruises starting to appear on her forearms. A familiar anger started to boil and Evan fought to control it.

"Tylan?"Lorne bit out.

"In the brig under medical watch….stable but critical."

"Should've killed him."Evan whispered but it was loud enough for Sheppard to catch.

"He'll be punished."John promised. "He's wanted by almost every member of the collation for one crime or another…..he'll be facing charges for years once we're through."

"Not enough."

"No."John agreed as he looked at Teyla visiting with Rodney who had woken only a few hours before. "But at least he won't hurt anyone again."

A small comfort….Evan thought darkly as he gingerly turned onto his side so he could watch Jen.

He knew Jen wouldn't have wanted Tylan's life taken as punishment for what she'd gone through but to Evan it seemed like the pirate was getting off easy.  
There was no hole in the galaxy that was deep or dark enough for the man to rot in.

All Evan could do now was make sure that the IOA didn't waiver. That they didn't toss Tylan to the other worlds as an easy way out.  
If it was the last thing he did Evan would make sure the mercenary never saw the light of day again.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks as always for the reviews. :) One more chapter after this followed by the epilog. :)

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

Voices woke Evan and it took him a full minute to recognize McKay's voice.  
Arguing loudly with a nurse.

"What you need is rest, Dr. McKay."

Evan cracked an eye open in time to see Rodney make a futile grab for his tablet before it was set out of reach.

"But…"

"Rest."

"You have no idea how far behind….."

"I can get the needle…."

Rodney grumbled and settled back against the pillow.

Under normal circumstances Evan would've chuckled at the exchange. Now though his gaze returned to Jen's still form a few feet away.

He caught the nurse's attention as she walked by him. "Excuse me."

"Major, can I help you?"

Evan gestured to Jennifer. "Has she woken?"

The red haired nurse shook her head. "Not yet, but don't worry. For all she's been through sleep is the best medicine. Do you want to sit by her?"

Evan nodded as he gingerly pushed himself up. He was feeling stronger but the pain meds made him a bit woozy. The bit woozy part made him not trust himself on his feet for long.  
The nurse placed an arm around Evan's back and eased him to his feet. Once standing they moved slowly over to a chair. The nurse helped Evan sit before taking a blue blanket from his bed and placing it over his legs.

"Thanks."

The woman smiled. "You're welcome. Let me know when you're ready to get back into bed."

"I will."Lorne promised as the nurse left.

Evan scooted the chair closer wincing at the ever present stiffness in his right shoulder.  
However as he finally got a good look at the woman he loved his breathe hitched.

Didn't matter what dark hole they threw Tylan into it wasn't enough.  
Bastard deserved to rot in the hottest fires of hell.

Harsh rope burns stood out against Jen's pale skin from where she'd been retrained. Bruises seemed to be appearing everywhere, various lacerations were on her forearms, hands and left cheek.

Tenderly Evan reached a hand up and brushed a matted blonde hair away from Jennifer's forehead.

She didn't stir.

He carefully took her right hand in his being mindful of the IV line. Evan placed a gentle kiss to her fingers.

Evan had never been more afraid than he had the last few days.  
So many times he could've lost her…..so many…..

He swallowed hard and shook the dark memories away.  
If she'd have him….he'd do whatever it took to make sure she spent the rest of her days safe, happy and loved.

"I love you, Jen."Evan whispered hating that it took something like this to make him realize it.

He knew how lucky he was…..how lucky they both were.  
They'd been given another chance…..a chance at a happy life.

Evan made a promise to whatever higherpower that was listening that they would enjoy and treasure every minute of it.

When the nurse returned an hour later Evan was asleep in the chair his hand still entangled with Jennifer's.

The nurse smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around Evan before leaving.

********

Besides the pain the first thing Jennifer was aware of were hands.  
Somebody was holding her.  
Memories came back in a flash and her eyes opened with a start.  
Tylan….she had to get away…..

"Jen."

She tried to focus on the voice that seemed familiar but it all cascaded into a confusing barrage of memories and reality.

The bed she was on shifted as someone sat down. Gentle hands gripped her shoulders turning her body to the left.

"Jen…..it's me…you're okay….you're safe."

Evan.

When Jennifer finally saw him….really saw…..her body shuddered as she dissolved into tears collapsing against him.

He was safe.

Evan silently cursed Tylan once more for Jennifer's tears. He gingerly bundled her into his arms and leaned back against the pillow.  
With his good arm Evan tenderly stroked Jennifer's hair as he rocked her.

"Sssh, Jen."Lorne whispered as he rested his head on top of hers. "It's over…he's not going to hurt you any more…..it's over."

After several long minutes Jennifer raised her head to meet his blue eyes. "W-where?"

Evan gently rested a hand on her right cheek. "Home. Daedalus arrived about four hours ago. You were out the entire trip back….had me worried."

Dazed Jennifer snuggled back against him as she looked around at her own infirmary.  
A place she thought for a moment she'd never see again.

"Doesn't seem real."

"It's real."Evan promised softly.

The area of the infirmary they were in was one of the few semi-private areas there were. Almost like a hospital room on Earth….almost.  
Jennifer felt the tears start again and she sniffled and she felt Evan's arms tighten around her. She rested her left cheek against his chest being mindful of his blast wound.

"What happened?"

Evan brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "How much do you remember?"

Jennifer's right hand tightened into his shirt. "C-cargo hold….last clear thing. Didn't think I'd see you or anyone again…."

Evan took her hands in his as he fought against his own turmoil of emotions. Her words bringing memories back….

"Rodney tracked Tylan's signal unfortunately our rescue was too late. By the time we got there he'd already moved you wanting to confront Caldwell. Long story short turned into a standoff on the bridge…..he shot McKay…."

Jennifer stiffened in Evan's arms and turned her hazel eyes wide. "Rodney was shot? He okay?"

Evan smiled and nodded drawing her close once more. "Flesh wound, he's fine."

"Good…..I was so afraid somebody would be hurt because of me."

"Everyone's safe."Evan promised as he felt her relax back against him.

"Tylan?"Jennifer whispered so quietly that Lorne almost missed it.

"In the brig under medical watch. There are a long list of people waiting to bring charges against him. He's apparently been busy with various planets of the collation."

Jennifer huddled back against Evan a sudden chill sweeping through her. Which was followed very quickly by exhaustion.  
She knew her body needed sleep to heal but it was the last thing she wanted right now.  
Not with Evan's arms around her.

There was so much they had to talk about.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

There was one thing she wanted to make sure he knew before she fell asleep. Jennifer felt her eyelids drift close. She knew she'd said it before but they were home now….back in the real world.  
She wanted him to know she still felt the same.  
That he still had her heart that he always would.

"I love you."

The first genuine smile in days flashed across Evan's face. During the trip home he'd been worried that when they got home she'd change her mind about them.  
Evan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Jen….sleep….I've got you."

Once he was sure she was asleep Evan shifted their position so they were both under the blankets and centered on the bed.  
Evan watched the woman in his arms for several minutes before sleep over took him as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks as always for the reviews. Finally this one is complete. Nika, sorry it took me so long. Everyone may want to have a tissue handy….sappy fluff ahead.

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

A week later was the soonest Evan and Jen had to find some time to talk. It hadn't been for lack of trying either.  
But between the debriefs, getting cleared back for duty, and dealing with Tylan's sentencing it just hadn't happened.

Now on a Thursday afternoon Evan met Jen outside the Mess. Despite everything part of him felt like a school kid on a first date.  
Technically it was their first date……with nobody shooting at them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Jennifer slipped her hand into his as they turned away from the Mess and headed down the corridor.

"You haven't told me where we're going."

Evan smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Wouldn't be a surprise then would it?"

Jennifer laughed. "I think we've both had enough surprises for awhile."

"You'll like this one."

They walked in companionable silence with Evan leading them toward the east side of the city. Past the center of Atlantis that was more inhabited.  
The buildings phased out leaving only one tall structure every few blocks along the water's edge.

/It was so quiet here./ Jennifer marveled as they threaded through one alley and into the next block.

She was still amazed that after all the time she'd been on Atlantis there was still so much of the city she hadn't seen.

Evan stopped and Jennifer followed his gaze and did a double take.

"Is that a park?"

Lorne slipped his left arm around Jennifer's shoulders drawing her close. "Yeah, the botanists have been working on it. Was one of the last projects Elizabeth approved. It's taken them this long to get the land cleared and ready and for the plants and trees to take hold."

Jennifer stepped away from Evan though leaving their hands still entwined. The park was only five American city blocks wide and about six long but it was beautiful. Leafy trees created a border while various flowers and plants dotted the interior. There were three benches spread among the plants.

"I can't believe I didn't know this was here….it's amazing."Jennifer exclaimed as she entered the park.

Evan met her step. "Not a lot of people come down this way. Only way I knew about it was I happened to stumble across a report."

Jennifer shook her head in wonder as she broke away from Evan and turned in a circle taking everything in. She knew Elizabeth would be very proud of what the botanists had accomplished.

Evan watched Jennifer happy to see a smile on her face and some light in her eyes. He could see some of the tension from the last couple of weeks draining away.

Jennifer stretched out a hand toward Evan and pulled him over to one of the benches nestled among some orange and yellow flowers.

"Atlantis's version of Central park, huh?"

Evan nodded. "I think it's definitely something we need…..somewhere we can escape to without going to the mainland."

"It's beautiful."Jennifer whispered as she leaned forward.

"Maybe I'll paint a picture of it for you."Evan offered as he rubbed a thumb over her knuckles.

Jennifer turned to meet his gaze. "I'd love that."

Evan raised his right hand and caressed Jennifer's right cheek. He was still amazed at the turn in their relationship. He knew what they had would only strengthen and grow.  
No matter where they were…..Atlantis or Earth.

"We need to talk."Jennifer stated softly as Evan's head lowered towards hers.

"I know."Evan agreed his voice barely above a whisper.

Jennifer tilted her head and their lips brushed. Evan deepened the kiss feeling the familiar spark sweep through him and his breathing quicken.  
He buried his left hand in her hair as their tongues met and danced.

The need for oxygen finally drove them apart and Jennifer rested her head on his left shoulder.

"We can make this work, can't we?"Jennifer asked a few minutes later as she looked down at their entwined hands.

Evan placed a hand under Jennifer's chin forcing her to look at him. When she did he gently cupped her face in his hands.

The depth of emotion that Jennifer saw in those blue eyes was something she knew she'd never forget.  
Her heart already beating double time, soared.

"I know what I'm about to say is probably corny."Evan began. "But what we have is something I've never felt before. It's too early to start talking about forever….especially with our jobs we know not to count on forever. We know how fast things can change….how fragile and short life can be. I do know I want to share every minute I can with you…..I promise I'll do my best to love you and make you happy."

Evan's image blurred as the tears flowed freely down Jennifer's cheeks. Nobody had ever said something so beautiful to her.

Jennifer reached out with her right hand and touched his face. "You already make me happy, Evan…..if we get a forever I want that with you….I love you more than I thought possible."

Evan tenderly wiped the tears away and wrapped Jennifer in his arms once more.

Jennifer sniffled and settled back into Evan's embrace. If she got to spend the rest of her life like this it'd definitely be a very happy one.

"Can we stay here forever?"Jennifer asked quietly ten minutes later.

Evan smiled. "I'm game but I think Woosley would eventually send a search party."

Jennifer laughed. "It'd probably be John, wouldn't it?"

"Most likely."

"I think we at least have the afternoon."Jennifer suggested as she looked out at the oasis surrounding them.

"I can't think of a better way to spend it."Evan agreed.

As Jennifer sat in Evan's embrace that afternoon she knew that the road ahead wouldn't be easy…but they'd face it together treasuring every moment.


	29. Chapter 29

This was going to be a stand alone piece since it's set about five years into the future; but I decided to make it the epilog so it didn't get lost. Thanks for all those who've read this story. Nika I hope you enjoyed it.

Title: Hope  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lorne/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

Epilog

Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne stepped into the living room of his small house in San Francisco and was nearly toppled by a four foot blur of blond hair, airplane t-shirt and blue jeans.

Evan laughed as he rocked back on the balls of his feet as he caught his son.

"Daddy!"Ethan shouted as Evan rose to his feet.

"It's way past your bedtime, little man."Evan admonished gently as he carried his son through the living room. "Where's your Mama?"

"Mama said I could stay up….special."Ethan exclaimed excitedly still holding on fiercely to his father.

Jennifer Keller-Lorne appeared at the top of the basement stairs a full laundry basket in her hands. She dropped the basket and walked quickly over to her husband of three years.

"Hi."Jennifer greeted warmly as she melted into her husband's free arm as he kissed her. "You're early."

"Hi."Lorne replied quietly after they broke the kiss. "Caught a ride with one of the guys. You have no idea how much I missed you two."

Jennifer grinned down at her son. "I think I have an idea. He was too excited to sleep no matter what I did. Even though you were only gone a week."

Evan shook his head as he thought about the trip to Tampa he'd had to take to fill in for a teacher at a base there. "Seemed longer."

Ethan tugged impatiently on Evan's left uniform sleeve. "Daddy, fly."

Evan met the four year old's brown gaze. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Ethan laughed. "Daddy!"

Evan grinned and grabbed him by the waist and gently turned him around so he was holding Ethan by his stomach with the other hand on Ethan's back.

"Captain Ethan, prepare for take off."

Jennifer laughed as she leaned against the living room wall watching a familiar ritual. The flying was a coming home routine that Evan did every time and Ethan loved every minute of it.

Jennifer shook her head. She still couldn't believe how fast things had changed in a few short years.  
A year after the ordeal that had brought them together Evan had proposed. Unbeknownst to her he had even made a trip to Earth to ask her father's permission.

Two years after they were married the Wraith was declared to be no longer a threat and a treaty was signed. Pegasus was deemed peaceful and Atlantis no longer a primary base.  
The IOA had trimmed down operations on Atlantis to a skeleton crew.

Evan had been given a long over due promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and had his choice of assignments. With Ethan on the way Evan had opted for a teaching position at an Air Force base near his boyhood home.

After coming Earthside Rodney, Jennifer and Radek had formed a research company just outside of San Francisco. She had originally planned on going back to practicing medicine but this allowed her to be home for Ethan.

After two trips around the living room Evan pulled Ethan into a tight hug. "Alright, little man, time for bed."

"Daddy, not tired."

Evan smiled as he saw his son's eyelids start to droop despite his protests. "I'm not going anywhere,little man. How about a baseball game this weekend?"

Ethan blinked tiredly. "Baseball?"

"Yeah, you me and Mommy….see the Giants win. Hotdogs, popcorn."

"Like b…all."Ethan said quietly his eyes closed as Evan laid him down on the small bed in the second bedroom.

Evan kissed the little boy gently on the forehead as he pulled the covers up around him.

"Good night, little man."

Jennifer moved around her husband and kissed her son's cheek before reaching down to flip on the Scooby Doo night light on the wall.

"Sweet dreams, baby."Jennifer whispered as they backed out of the room.

Evan looped an arm around his wife's waist as they shut the door and moved back to the living room.

He sat down onto the sofa and pulled Jennifer down next to him and into a tight embrace. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

As they broke apart Jennifer studied her husband as she gently brushed a stray brown hair away from his forehead.

"You okay?"She asked quietly.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, just thinking of how lucky we are."

Jennifer settled back into her husband's arms as she glanced at the painting above the fireplace. It was one of Atlantis that Evan had painted shortly before they left. If anyone who came to visit asked the piece was a fantasy scape, pure fiction.

But for Evan and Jennifer it was a reminder of a place that had been home for so long.

"Yes, we are."Jennifer replied softly. "I love you."

Evan kissed her quickly. "Love you too."

As his wife's gaze traveled back to the painting Evan tightened his embrace. He looked at the canvas and couldn't help but think of the pirate who had tried to take her from him before they had even really began.  
Now because of him, he had a family he treasured more than anything.

No, Evan realized, not because of Tylan What he and Jennifer had was always there, below the surface.

It had just taken that incident to make them realize how precious life was not to take a chance at the happiness before them.

Evan was grateful they'd taken that chance.  
Grateful every day.  
He couldn't imagine his life any different than what it was.  
Even though he'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to have a family of his own.

"How was your day?"Evan asked as he settled back against the corner of the couch.

Jennifer smiled as she looked down at their entwined hands. "It was good. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."Evan whispered. "Me too."

end


End file.
